


Amazon Steel

by Mistresserin



Series: Women of Steel [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Amazons rule, Crossover, Everyone loves Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gods, Hugs, I always have a plot, Kara Danvers Has a Crush, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Magic, Maybe there's SuperCorp? Or maybe not, Original Character(s), Plot, Possessive Wonder Woman, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Protective Kara Danvers, Seductive Wonder Woman, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet Kara Danvers, superwonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresserin/pseuds/Mistresserin
Summary: ‘Everything was changing too fast, too soon and she needed to get her act together, because it felt like she was about to fall apart.’There’s only so much a person can take, and Kara Danvers needs time off from her own life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to The Rescue.  
> I have to say, I'm really enjoying writing Kara and Diana.  
> By the way, I realized the vs I published of The Rescue wasn't the final draft and I had it replaced, if you want to give it another go. Sorry about that.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

_This was Kara’s third time on Earth 1 since she’d met Barry, and she already felt like she was part of the gang and having to say goodbye again was not getting any easier. The hardest one was always Barry. They’d become such good and fast friends, that Alex liked to joke that they were twins separated at birth._

_She was about to hug him goodbye, her eyes already moist with unshed tears, when a low rumble sounded from behind her._

_“I can’t believe you would leave again without even saying hello.”_

_Kara turned around abruptly, her face splitting into a huge smile._

_“Diana!” she almost squealed in surprise._

_Diana Prince chuckled low in her throat, her eyes full of mirth and something else Kara couldn’t quite decipher._

_“Don’t I get a hug?”_

_Kara laughed softly and hugged the tall Amazon princess as tight as she could, because, well, with her she could._

_“Of course, you do! I didn’t know you were around. I tried to call you, but your phone kept going to voicemail and then Barry told me you were somewhere in Asia fighting off some creature, and I couldn’t get a hold of you and—”_

_Diana’s amused, raspy laughter interrupted her rambling and she pulled away from her friend’s strong arms with a bashful smile and a blush, her eyes down and steady on her red boots._

_“I’m rambling again, I know. Sorry.”_

_“Kara, that’s fine. You can ramble all you want. We’ve spoken so often lately that if you don’t ramble at least once, I’ll think something’s wrong.”_

_Kara’s blush worsened at her friend’s words and she scratched behind an ear, embarrassed. She just couldn’t help herself; she had always tended to ramble whenever she was nervous or excited. As Supergirl, she had to keep it tightly under wraps, but it was so hard sometimes._

_“Diana, hey!” Barry greeted his friend with a hug before Diana could reply and Kara suspected he was coming to her rescue. He was such a sweet guy. “Glad to see you’re back in one piece.”_

_Diana grinned at him and returned the hug._

_“Hi, Barry. Thanks for keeping her here for a while longer.”_

_Kara gave him a questioning look and he just winked at her._

_“Let me go check in with Cisco to make sure everything is in order.” He smiled at them and left the room quietly._

_“So, you almost got away without saying hello, again.” Diana crossed her arms over her chest, raising a disapproving eyebrow at the Kryptonian, her button up, dark blue shirt pulling tightly against her well-defined arms._

_Kara’s hand reached up to fidget with the glasses that weren’t there, instead awkwardly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. What was it about being in the presence of Diana that always left her so out of sorts?_

_“Last time it wasn’t my fault, and neither was this time. You were out on a mission and I had no idea Barry was going to send for me.”_

_Diana slowly moved closer, that insufferable, knowing smile playing on her lips._

_“When are you coming to visit me, like you promised you would? Or do I have to travel back to your Earth again?” She asked, her voice dropping a notch._

_“Soon, I promise.” Kara refused to look away, no matter how badly her shyness was yelling at her._

_Diana stopped mere inches from the beautiful blonde, her eyes softening as her finger gently traced the soft skin under her eye._

_“There’s a weariness in your eyes, Kara, that hasn’t left since I met you,” Diana said softly. “Why is that?”_

_Kara’s eyes widened slightly, and she started to stammer a reply when Barry’s prompt interruption saved her from answering._

_“All set!” He exclaimed, cheerfully._

_Kara sent him a grateful smile, pretending Diana’s warm, gentle finger wasn’t just touching her face and her heart wasn’t just skipping a beat because of that._

_“Saved by the bell,” Diana whispered, knowing Kara would hear her perfectly well, her dark eyes never leaving Kara’s. “You can talk to me about anything, whenever you feel like. You know that, right?”_

_Kara nodded almost imperceptibly, forcing herself to keep a neutral expression. How did she do that? How did she always know?_

_“It was great to see you again, Kara, if only for less than five minutes,” Diana said in her normal voice, pulling her into a warm hug. “You owe me.”_

_Kara chuckled, enjoying the feel of Diana’s arms around her._

_“And who’s fault is that?”_

_“That would be Barry’s, for not letting me know in advance that you would be around,” Diana said, still holding her close in her arms, her voice sarcastic, “but I’ll deal with him later.”_

_“Hey, how was I supposed to know I would need her help!” Barry quickly defended himself, not offended at all._

_Diana chuckled and leaned in slightly to kiss Kara’s cheek, on the same spot she had kissed her on her last visit, lingering just a little longer than she was supposed to._

_“Have a safe crossover, Kara,” she whispered, gently touching her face with the tips of her fingers. “Don’t take long to call.”_

_Kara just barely refrained herself from touching the said spot, watching as Diana left the room after patting Barry in the arm, a slight swagger to her walk._

_Barry quirked a curious eyebrow at Kara._

_“Is there something going on with you two?”_

_Kara blushed and spluttered, not expecting the question._

_“What?! No! No, of course not, Barry. We’re friends; just friends.”_

_Before he could ask any more questions, the portal opened behind Kara and she rushed to hug him._

_“Stay safe, Barry, and keep in touch.”_

_“You too, Kara.”_

_Kara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried to the portal._

_Just as it was closing behind her, she heard Barry’s mumbled words._

_“Could’ve fooled me…”_

_Kara frowned, waiting in place for the portal to open on the other side._

_There was nothing going on between them, they were just friends. Just friends._

_The portal quickly opened in front of her to reveal the DEO’s control room and Alex’s smiling face._

_They were just friends!_

##

Back at her apartment, Kara had been pacing back and forth for a while now, a hand on her forehead forcibly massaging the crinkle she knew was there. 

So much had happened in the last year - too much. Earth was invaded by the Daxamites because of Lena’s invention and her need for motherly validation. Then, out of the blue, Mon-el came back after she spent months mourning for him, but as it turned out, was happily married in the future. 

And then, as if it wasn’t enough, Reign happened and almost had her killed. Well, technically, she did kill her. Alex’s timely intervention had kept her alive, but her mind refused to leave coma for days, and when she finally woke up, she found out her best friend had kryptonite stashed away and knew Reign’s real identity, but kept quiet about it because she didn’t trust Supergirl.

To make things worse, Winn was gone to the future with Mon-el and James was still stubbornly playing Guardian; Alex and Maggie ended their relationship and now Alex was spending most of her free time at the DEO, and Lena… Rao! Lena knew she was Supergirl all along and that had been a nasty can of worms all by itself, especially because James had been the one to tell Lena.

Now Lena was dating James and _that_ made no sense at all! James was always so vocal about the destructive nature of Luthors and now he was dating Lena? Sometimes, it seemed like he didn’t even like Lena at all, so why was he even dating her?

It didn’t help that Lena was away on business for the past two weeks and they hadn’t really talked much lately. Their relationship was still a bit strained, but it was slowly returning to normal, and Kara was confident that their friendship would come out of it stronger than before.

She had to believe that. She couldn’t lose Lena.

Everything was changing too fast, too soon and she needed to get her act together, because it felt like she was about to fall apart.

Stopping in front of her laptop, Kara summoned her courage and opened her email, quickly drafting a text. She hit send before she could talk herself out of it and resumed her pacing. 

A sound in the distance caught her attention and she quickly changed into her suit, welcoming the distraction from her too somber thoughts.

When she returned home, about an hour later, her email icon was blinking on her phone. Her heart started hammering in her chest when she checked the sender’s name, a real smile coming to her lips for the first time that day.

##

A few days later, 

“Are you sure about this?” Alex asked again, a frown on her face. 

It wasn’t the first time that Kara traveled to Earth 1, but never for such a prolonged period, and never to a place they couldn’t keep in touch often. Frankly, it worried her; they had never been apart for so long without keeping in touch. Well, except for the time when Kara decided to return to Argo City, but then she was returning to her people, to her mother, not to an island no one could locate.

“Yes. I—” Kara stopped in the middle of packing a shirt and glanced at her older sister. 

She knew she was worried. To be honest, she was a little concerned herself. Not that she didn’t trust Diana, she did, but she was going to spend three weeks on an island full of women, with no access to technology or modern comforts. It worried her that she would be away from home for so long, even if J’onn and Kal-el would be around, to help with emergencies. 

“I need to be away from National City for a while, Alex. I feel unbalanced and uncertain, and…” she threw her hands up, carelessly dropping the shirt in the bag. “I need time for myself. Everything’s changing, again, and we both know how well I handle changes in my life.”

Alex pursed her lips, unsure of what was really going on with her sister. A lot had happened in the past year, yes, but something was off with Kara for some time now. Maybe she really just needed time alone to reconnect with herself. Hell, she was considering taking time off to reconnect with herself too. Maybe she should go with her.

“All right, but what if we need to talk to you?”

“Alex, I already gave you Diana’s quantum connection. If there’s an emergency, just email her. Brainy already did his thing on your laptop as well. She checks it daily, but…” Kara forgot all about her bag and moved closer to her sister, grasping her hands, gentle pleading in her eyes. “I need time alone. I need to hear myself think clearly again, not this constant noisy chaos in my head.”

Alex nodded, clearly unhappy, but squeezed her hand in silent support. She understood, she really did. She just worried about her sister. It was her prerogative and duty as the older sister to do so.

“We’ll hold the fort for you, don’t worry, but it won’t be the same without you.”

Kara grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

Alex snorted and returned the hug, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder.

“On an island full of Amazons? You won’t even remember I exist.”

Kara chuckled.

“Ah, I see what this is all about. You’re jealous because I’m going to spend three weeks on an island full of beautiful women and you’re not.”

Alex huffed, seemingly annoyed.

“That’s so not fair. You don’t even like women!” Alex shifted, peering curiously at her. “Right?”

Kara gave her a mischievous smile, quickly hiding her surprise at the question. 

“Maybe I do.” She pulled away, trying not to laugh out loud at the shock on her sister’s face. “There was no gender discrimination in Krypton, only racial, so it wasn’t all bad.”

Alex stared at her, choosing to overlook the self-inflicted barb, while trying to get her brain to wrap around what Kara was insinuating.

“Did you… Did something happened between you and Diana when she last visited?”

Kara went back to her packing and shrugged, trying not to remember when Diana almost kissed her, and she almost let her.

“Kara…” Alex moved closer, sensing Kara was hiding something from her.

She had tried to pry something, anything out of Kara the following days after Diana left, knowing that something must have happened between them, but not even alien alcohol had done the trick, and then Reign happened and Kara… 

It became irrelevant and she completely forgot about it.

“You can tell me, Kara,” Alex said, gently touching her arm. “We tell each other everything.”

Kara sighed and continued packing.

“We… almost kissed,” she finally admitted, not daring to look at her sister.

Only Alex’s long years as a DEO agent stopped her from gaping. Damn Maggie and damn her gaydar!

“Ok… how did that make you feel? Did you wanted to kiss her?” she asked, tugging at Kara’s hand, wanting her to sit on the bed, by her side.

Kara felt the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks and shrugged shyly, still not looking at her sister.

“Kara, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Alex said, soothingly, “and Diana is hot. Hell, I wanted to kiss her, and I was engaged!”

Kara chuckled at that.

“She is beautiful.”

Alex nodded.

“And strong and smart, not to mention, royalty.” Alex sighed, realizing she would have to pry it out of her if she wanted to know more, which she did. “Did it happen just one time?”

Kara shook her head.

“We…” she cleared her throat. “It happened again last time I went to Earth 1.”

Alex frowned. Why was her sister suddenly keeping secrets from her?

“You didn’t tell me you spent time with her.”

“We didn’t. I was about to leave when she returned from a mission and we talked for like, five minutes.” Kara caught the hurt in her sister’s voice and hurried to clarify. “And then we said goodbye and she… Well, Barry was there, so…”

Alex circled the broad shoulders with her arm and pulled her closer.

“She didn’t kiss you then?”

Kara swallowed.

“No,” she said, dejectedly.

Alex mentally winced. It seemed Kara had a healthy crush on the goddess and Diana was not oblivious to it, nor was she shy of doing something about it.

“Well, you’ll have about three weeks to get her to kiss you, which I believe won’t be that hard, because it seems to me that she wants it just as badly.” Alex smiled at her sister. “And I want to hear all about it, except of course, when you two, you know… then you can skip the details.”

Kara blushed furiously and stuttered, “W—what? Alex! No! No, we’re just friends and this is just a silly curiosity or whatever.” Kara jumped out of bed, needing to keep busy. “ _That_ won’t ever happen. We’re just friends.”

Alex gave her a knowing smirk.

“Whatever you say, Kar, but I still want to know all about it.”

Kara gave her a sideways glance.

“Was Diana the only woman you ever wanted to kiss?” Alex had to ask, because her bet with Maggie was still on and now very much present in her mind.

Kara sighed, regretting this conversation already.

“Can we talk about something else, please?” she said softly, knowing she’d made a terrible mistake when she noticed that Alex kept smirking at her, arms crossed over her chest.

“Who is she?” 

“Alex…” Kara begged again, closing her eyes in frustration.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Alex raised both hands, in mock surrender. “Keep more secrets from your sister.”

“Aleeexxxx,” Kara whined. 

Why? Why did she always fall for this trap? Why?

Alex chuckled wickedly and shifted closer to her frustrated and blushing sister.

“I bet she has green eyes and wears red lipstick like—”

“—Out!” Kara interrupted her suddenly by covering up her mouth with one hand, while pushing her out of her apartment with the other.

Alex mumbled against the palm of her hand, a smug look on her face and her eyes full of mirth.

“Nope! We’re done talking!” Kara opened the door of her apartment and pushed her smug looking sister out. “I’ll meet you later at the DEO.”

Kara closed the door behind her before Alex could reply, but it didn’t save her from hearing the mischievous laughter or her mumbled words.

“Guess Maggie won again. Dammit.”

Kara closed her eyes and groaned, frustrated. She and Diana where just friends! And she did not want to kiss Lena! She did not! Lena was her best friend and was dating James, and…

She huffed audibly.

She did not want to kiss Lena Luthor!

Besides, she preferred Lena’s lips when they weren’t tinged in the deep red of her favorite lipstick. Lena wore her lipstick like some sort of battle armor, and she was never her true self when she was in CEO mode. Her lips were so much more enticing with softer colors or no lipstick at all.

Kara’s eyes widened comically. 

“Oh, my sweet Rao!” Kara slapped herself on the head. “I can’t believe I just thought that! What’s wrong with me?”

Spying her phone next to her laptop, Kara made a quick decision and opened her WhatsApp.

 **Kara Danvers 16h35:** Hey bestie! Are you too busy now? Can I call you?

Sighing, she went back to packing, carrying her phone with her. After a few minutes of blissful silence, Kara’s phone rang, Lena’s photo filling up her screen.

Kara bit her lip, smiling unconsciously at the smiling face on her screen.

“Hey!”

 _“Hey you.”_ Came Lena’s smooth voice.

“Am I bothering you?”

 _“No, you just gave me the perfect excuse to force a break on a very long and stressful meeting,”_ Lena said, chuckling. _“My hero, always coming to my rescue. Please, tell me there’s an emergency at L-Corp and you need me back at once.”_

Kara laughed softly. She missed this, missed their easy banter, their gentle teasing, and their long talks. After Lena confronted her with her identity, things between them had been awkward for so long, and sometimes it still felt like they were still miles away from what they used to be, but she was confident that they would get there soon.

“Well, I’m always glad to be of assistance, Miss Luthor, but L-Corp is doing just fine.”

_“CatCo?”_

“Nope!”

 _“You’re no fun,”_ Lena grumbled good naturedly. _“Is everything ok?”_

“Yes, I—” Kara paused. She could be having this conversation with her, in person. She wanted to, but a part of her was not sure if Lena would want that, and it left her feeling insecure. Again. “James probably told you that I requested some vacation time from CatCo, and hum… I just wanted to say goodbye, because I’m leaving today.”

 _“Oh,”_ Lena was silent for a few seconds. _“He didn’t tell me that.”_

“I’m sure he forgot,” Kara said quickly, regretting mentioning James. She didn’t want to cause any trouble for them. They already had enough of that.

 _“I’m sure he did.”_

There was something in Lena’s voice that made her sound unconvinced.

 _“Are you going abroad?”_

“Yes, you could say that.” Kara cleared her throat. “I’m going to Earth 1.”

 _“Oh!”_ Lena had heard the stories about the multiverse and Kara’s frequent travels to aid her new friends. _“That’s hum… far.”_

Kara chuckled a little.

“Yeah, it is, but if you need to talk to me just ask Alex, she knows how to reach me.”

_“I will. How long are you staying there?”_

“About three weeks.” Kara paused, unsure of how much she should share with Lena. She hated that she still had to consider how much of her life she could share with Lena, even after her secret was out. She just wanted them to go back to what they used to be. She missed her best friend - dearly. 

“I need some time away from National City.”

 _“I understand, Kara,”_ Lena said sincerely. There was a pause and Kara could hear her deep breathing. _“I’m coming back day after tomorrow and I was hoping we could have a bestie’s night. I sorely miss having our girly talks and just relaxing with you. It feels like it was ages ago since the last time we spent any time together, just the two of us.”_

Kara smiled softly, feeling a little better at Lena’s admission.

“I miss you too, Lena, and I promise we’ll have our bestie’s night as soon as I return.”

_“I’ll hold you to that, Miss Danvers.”_

Kara chuckled.

“I know you will.” She cleared her throat, unwilling to let the emotion she was feeling well up in her chest show in her voice. “I have to go now. The portal will open in half an hour and I still need to finish packing. I—” _just wanted to hear your voice and make sure that we’re still good._ “—just wanted to say goodbye before I left.”

_“Thank you for letting me know. Have a safe trip, or whatever it is you call it.”_

Kara laughed easily.

“It’s called a crossover. Be good Lena, don’t go getting in trouble and make me come rescue you.”

Lena laughed.

_“I’ll be good, I promise, but just because you’re asking nicely. Have fun, Kara. Take care.”_

“You too, Lena.”

A happy little smile still played her lips after she hung up. If she was to be honest with herself, she would acknowledge that there was something between them, something greater, more meaningful than simple friendship, but she wasn’t in the mood to be honest with herself – not yet. She just wasn’t yet ready for that.

##

DEO’s desert base,

“Ok, this is it.”

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister’s overly dramatic farewell. 

“Alex, I’ll be back in three weeks,” Kara feigned exasperation. “Do you miss me that much already?”

“Of course, I do. Who will I rant to when I need to get stuff out of my system?”

“You can always talk to Brainy. He’ll give you logical answers, with accurate statistics.” 

Alex slapped the back of her head, her eyes narrowed.

“Ouch!”

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister’s mock complaint.

“The portal will only hold open for forty more seconds,” Brainy quipped in Alex’s ear.

“You have to go now, or it will close.” Alex pulled her sister into a tight hug. “I’m so jealous right now.”

Kara laughed and hugged her back.

“Stay safe, Alex, please. I need you.”

“You too, Kara.” Alex gave her a final squeeze and gently pushed her towards the portal. “Go!”

“So pushy…” Kara mumbled teasingly.

“Kara…” Alex grumbled warningly.

Kara’s laughter was the last thing she heard before the portal closed with a faint buzz.

“Be safe…”

##

Themyscira,  
Paradise Islands

Kara looked behind her as the portal swirled closed and swallowed nervously. She was finally in Themyscira, queendom of Amazons, on Earth 1, on an island protected by a magic veil and untraceable.

What was she thinking?

She looked around at the large and mostly bare room, with tall, white stone walls devoid of decoration, only an intricate circular metal piece in its center.  
“The most powerful sword ever forged used to rest here, until I took it to the World of Man.”

The raspy, accented voice came out of nowhere and sounded too loud in the almost empty room. Kara turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and watched carefully as a shadow moved from behind the golden structure.

“It was called the God Killer, but Ares, the last surviving god, destroyed it,” Diana went on with her explanation, finally emerging from the shadows, into the light. “It turns out, I was the God Killer, not the sword.”

“What happened?” Kara asked softly, trying to keep her eyes off the scantily leather attire the dark-haired woman was wearing, as Diana kept sauntering towards her, her arms crossed over her chest, an intent glint in her dark eyes.

Her long, dark hair was pulled back in an intricate braid, making her look almost like a teenager. 

Diana stopped inches from Kara and quirked an eyebrow.

“I killed him,” she answered softly.

Kara frowned, not sure why Diana was telling her this.

“Well, if he was up to no good, then I’m sure you did what you had to, to keep the world safe.”

Diana gave her a slow, mysterious smile.

“This is one of the things that I like the most about you, Kara Danvers, your undying faith in justice.”

Kara blushed furiously, even more so when she felt the warm arms wrap around her body in a hug.

“Welcome to Themyscira,” Diana whispered in Kara’s ear, pulling her close to her body.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Kara said with a smile and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of the strong arms around her. It wasn’t something she could often experience.

Diana pulled away with a smile and slowly reached for Kara’s glasses, gently taking them off, her eyes never wavering from the bright blues of the Kryptonian.  
Kara swallowed, her heart thundering in her chest. Was Diana going to kiss her? Now? Was she…?

Folding the glasses, Diana’s smile transformed into a smirk.

“You won’t be needing these here.” Diana gave her the glasses back.

Kara swallowed convulsively, feeling herself blush again.

“Of course.” Kara cleared her throat, clutching the glasses a little too tightly in her hand. “Force of habit.”

Diana grinned and finally relented. She enjoyed tweaking Kara. Bending slightly, she picked up Kara’s bag from the floor and started walking out of the room.

“Come, let me show you to your room.”

“I can take that.” Kara tried to take her bag back, but Diana stopped her.

“I know you can, but my mother will have my head if she sees you carrying that bag.” Diana kept smiling at her. “I hope you remembered to pack light. It can be hot during the day.”

Kara sighed but relented.

“You know, I can’t really feel heat or cold, so it’s all the same to me.”

“I know, you told me before, but Themyscira is protected by magic and Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic.”

Kara frowned. 

“How do you know that?”

Diana gave her a sideways glance.

“You seem to forget that this Earth has a version of Superman and that we work together on occasion.”

Kara nodded, remembering that Diana had in fact mentioned this before.

“Should I be worried?”

“Of course not, Kara. I would never invite you here if it was dangerous for you,” Diana said, touching her arm reassuringly. 

“I know that.” Kara gave her a shy smile.

Diana just smiled.

“It’s a short walk from here to the palace.”

They passed through a myriad of long, well-lit corridors, decorated with weapons, Greek statues and tapestries of past battles and day to day scenes, until they finally left the building.

It was a beautiful, starry night and they walked side by side in amiable silence, that is, until Kara started to feel goosebumps.

“I guess you were right,” she mumbled, rubbing her now chilly arms. She wasn’t used to being cold. “It’s a bit cold.” Kara gave her a look. “Aren’t you cold in that outfit?”

And even as the words left her mouth, she blushed, because Diana looked anything but cold in the skimpy outfit.

Diana chuckled and wrapped an arm around the Kryptonian’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Kara was slightly shorter than she was, but just rightly so.

“How’s that?” she asked, feeling Kara lean in closer. “You’ll get used to it after a few days. It is a bit colder than usual today, though, but we’re used to it.”

“Much better, thank you,” Kara answered softly, not looking at her. “Does everyone here dress like that?”

Diana smiled, mischievously.

“Not everyone and not all the time. This suit is for training. When we’re doing other chores or working on our chosen craft, we use clothes that are more adequate for that. And we also have clothes that are more appropriate for more leisurely activities.”

“That makes sense. What is your chosen craft?”

Diana chuckled a little at that. Of course, Kara would ask.

“I’m the heir to the throne of Themyscira, Kara, I had no choice in a craft. I had to learn how to be an efficient warrior and a capable leader. One day, I might have to take that throne, and I will have to lead my people and my army. Becoming the Queen and the protector my people need me to be _is_ my craft.”

Kara nodded in understanding. She too was expected to abide to rules and duties as the eldest of the House of El, even if she would never be the head of her House.

“In Krypton, we had no royalty, but we had Houses that were organized in guilds, sort of like casts. I am from the House of El, the most prestigious and one of the oldest houses of Krypton,” Kara said, her voice carrying a twinge of nostalgia. “I guess my House would be the equivalent of royalty. I was the oldest born child to my House, not Kal-el, yet, it was not my privilege to rule it, it was his.” 

She paused to gather her thoughts, allowing herself a very private moment to acknowledge that she no longer felt comfortable with what she was taught as child, about Houses and Guilds. On Earth, her new home, by modern standards, she was first born and the right to rule her House was hers.

“If Krypton still existed, I would have to choose my Guild when I turned fourteen, and I remember that I was still so undecided about it. I wanted to be a judicator, like my mother, but at the same time, I wanted to be a scientist like my father, and I also wanted to protect my home, like my aunt.”

“What would happen if you could not decide?” Diana asked, keeping her thoughts about Kryptonian’s society to herself.

She knew a little about it, from her long talks with Kal-el. She liked him. He was nice and sweet and had a sense of justice that was akin to her own. However, she wasn’t sure she would like him much if he had grown up in Krypton. Maybe she wouldn’t even like Kara much either, though she seriously doubted that. There was something very natural and genuine about Kara’s sweet personality that just enchanted her.

“One would be chosen for me.” Kara gave her a tight smile. “It was far from a perfect society, I know that now, but it was home.” _And I miss it so much._

Diana squeezed her shoulder lightly, in silent comfort, unsure of what to say to make her feel better. Fortunately, the darkened outline of the palace came into view and she could safely stir the conversation back to a lighter theme. They would have time to talk about this again, if Kara chose to, and she would listen; she would listen to anything she had to say.

“Ah, here we are,” Diana gave her a little smile, quietly acknowledging the sentries with a nod when they went past the gates. 

The warriors at the gates took their duties too seriously to even move a muscle when in their sentry duties, but they were Amazons and women, and she knew that word would get out soon about her strolling inside the palace with an arm wrapped around an unknown woman, with strange clothing.

She smirked to herself. Yup, if they had a newspaper, that would be on tomorrow’s front page.

They made it quickly to the royal family’s private quarters floor, and Diana opened the double doors to a large room, inviting her guest inside, with a flourish of her free hand and a slight bow.

“This is your room. As you can see, we already have a fire going to keep you warm.” Diana smiled at her and pointed at the two carved niches on the rock, where large fire pots burned a slow fire.

“Wow! This is really nice!”

Kara looked around what would be her room for the duration of her staying in Themyscira: the room was shaped like a half-moon and built around the surrounding rock. Aside from the niches that held the fire pots, there was a central niche also carved into the hard rock, a large bed in its center, covered with dark skins. 

The floor was decorated with two bronze metal steps, that led to the bed, also shaped as a half-moon; a large desk was set against the rock, close to the door, and a wooden closet, intricately carved, was set on the opposite side. Off to the far end, a delicate blue curtain hid what appeared to be a large terrace.

Diana gave her a proud smile.

“Thank you. This room mirrors my own, which is just across from yours.”

Kara nodded, absentmindedly walking towards the bed to sit on it, and test its softness.

“Oh, my Rao, it’s so soft!” she exclaimed, surprised. “And its huge!” 

Diana chuckled, amused. 

“Only the best for you.” Diana winked at her and Kara gave her a bright smile. “Over there, there’s a basin if you want to freshen up before dinner. You’ll find everything you need in the cabinet below. I’ll come back in a quarter candle mark, all right?”

Kara frowned.

“A quarter what?”

Diana laughed out loud, amused.

“Quarter candle mark. Approximately fifteen minutes.”

“Oh!” Kara blushed sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Kara. When I first traveled to the World of Man, I also had to learn and adjust. Don’t worry about it. You’ll catch on quickly,” Diana said gently.

Kara nodded, a thankful smile gracing her lips as she watched her leave. Letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, Kara stared at the travel bag left in the center of the room.

What was she thinking?

##

A knock sounded from the heavy wooden doors and Kara rushed to open it, her breath catching in her throat at the sight in front of her. Diana had switched her training attire for a flowing, knee high, white tunic, and flat brown sandals that wrapped around her long calves, her dark hair loose and wavy, and for her only adornments, her ever present bracelets and a simple golden necklace.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, to say something, but only incoherent words came out. The woman in front of her was stunning and she felt a familiar pang in her stomach, one only one other person made her feel.

Diana smiled slowly, pleased with her reaction. _Ah, Kara…_

“Ready?” she asked, her voice husky.

“I’m not sure,” Kara finally found her voice. “I think I’m underdressed and you’re… You look really nice.”

Diana’s smile grew, delighted with Kara’s obvious frustration at the sight of her. She made a show of looking her up and down, taking in the brown, flat ankle boots, soft skinny blue jeans and lose V-neck t-shirt. Kara was adorable and she was sure she would turn many heads tonight.

“You look perfect.” Diana said, appraisingly. “Come,” she grasped her hand, “let me introduce you to my mother first.”

“Y-your mother?” Kara squeaked, her eyes growing round with apprehension. “Your mother, the queen?”

Diana smirked.

“I only have one mother, Kara, and yes, she is the Queen of Amazons.”

“B-but Diana, I’ve never met a queen before. Well, that’s not entirely true, I have, but she doesn’t count. What’s the protocol? What do I do? I’m not even dressed properly f—”

“Kara!” Diana stopped her panicking rambling with a hand over her mouth. “Please, relax. Here is not like your world. There is no protocol and you look just fine, don’t worry about it, please.”

When Kara finally nodded, Diana removed her hand from her mouth, letting it drop slowly to her chest, in a soothing gesture, careful not to touch her exposed skin. She wasn’t sure that would be good for either of them.

“Let me explain a few things, all right?” she asked keeping her voice low. 

This was her fault. She should have guessed Kara would worry about this and should have shared more information with her. Kara was in a completely different world, one she hardly knew anything about, and she would have to guide her, but for some reason, the thought of having Kara over and all to herself, clouded her better judgement.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Kara tried to adjust the glasses that weren’t there, a nervous quirk she couldn’t seem to shake off. She didn’t want Diana to think that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she just… “When I first landed on Earth, I knew nothing of it and the only person who could’ve walked me through the process of learning and adapting, left me with a strange family, who couldn’t even understand what I was saying. I had to stay home for an entire year to learn the language and the culture, and when I was finally able to venture outside, it was still hard and new, and different, and I— I felt so out of place all the time. Sometimes, I still do.”

“Kara, it’s my fault. I should’ve thought of it before,” Diana admitted, feeling the still slightly erratic heartbeat under her fingertips. Kara had told her about this before. She knew better. “We are simple people, Kara. Here, you will see nothing of the fancy stuff you see with modern royalty, all right?”

Kara nodded, trusting the woman in front of her would not let her make a fool of herself.

“First, we don’t shake hands in greeting or kiss on the cheek. We clasp our arms, like this.” Diana proceeded to demonstrate, by removing her hand from Kara’s chest and wrapping her fingers around the steely forearm. 

“Like in epic movies, then.”

Diana scrunched her forehead. She hardly ever watched television when she was in the world of Man, it was just not entertaining enough for her, but she remembered watching a few movies about ancient Greece and warriors of old, and how they usually greeted each other.

“Yes, like that.” Diana slipped an arm around the blonde woman’s broad shoulders and started walking.

“Should I greet your mother like that?”

“Yes, just follow her lead and you can’t go wrong. You know, we don’t even hug in greeting,” she added with a smirk, knowing how much Kara loved hugging.

“No hugs?!” Kara exclaimed, seemingly heartbroken at this. “But hugs are so important for emotional health and it feels so good!” Kara gave her a suspicious look. “If Amazons don’t hug, why are you hugging me now?”

“I’m not, I’m just keeping you warm,” Diana said with a blithe smile.

Kara huffed, unimpressed. 

“I’ll have you know I’m a world leading expert in hugs and I can tell you this is a hug, so don’t try to deny it.”

Diana laughed easily.

“I don’t usually do it, Kara, and certainly not with just anyone,” she admitted, almost timidly. “Maybe I just like hugging you. Like you said, you are a world leading expert and you do give the best hugs.”

Kara beamed at that, biting her lip shyly.

“Ok, what else should I know?” feeling reassured.

“I can tell you more tomorrow. There really is no need to worry, Kara. Please, I want you to feel comfortable here, not under pressure. That’s what you’re trying to get away from, remember?”

“Yeah, I know,” Kara agreed, unconsciously slipping her arm around Diana’s waist, and shifting closer to her. “I just can’t help but worry I’ll do something stupid, sorry.”

Diana’s breath caught imperceptibly at the feeling of the strong arm wrapping around her waist. She sent a silent prayer to the gods for helping her keep her stoic façade.

“I see I’ll have to tell you about my first experience in the World of Man.”

“Was it bad?” Kara peered up at the face so close to hers.

Diana grinned rakishly.

“It was disastrous, but I’ll tell you all about it over dinner. My mother sure loves hearing that one.”

Kara grinned happily. Well, maybe she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself. She had Diana’s guidance. She couldn’t go wrong with that, right?

##

A tall, imposing blonde woman waited patiently outside the communal room, wearing a copy of Diana’s attire, with simple jewelry. The only difference was the golden tiara on her head, very similar to the one Diana wore when donning her Wonder Woman suit. Two guards fully armed stood to attention at both sides of the door, their faces hard and impassive.

Diana reassuringly squeezed the hand she was now holding, spotting her mother’s raised eyebrow, and knowing little smile.

“Mother,” Diana greeted her mother with a smile, ignoring the amused glint in her eyes.

“Daughter,” Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and ruler of Paradise Islands smirked at her only child, her blue eyes shifting to the beautiful blonde woman standing so close to her. “Is this your friend from the World of Man?”

Diana nodded.

“Kara Danvers, this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta.”

Kara forced herself not to swallow convulsively out of nervousness and waited for the older woman to greet her.

Hippolyta graced her a genuine smile, bringing her forearm up, waiting. Kara wrapped her fingers around the strong arm, returning the greeting, pleasantly surprised at the strength of the woman’s grip on her arm.

“Your majesty, thank you for welcoming me into your home,” Kara said, returning the smile. 

Diana had not told her how to address her mother, so she went with what felt natural, but apparently, she did it right, because Hippolyta was now giving her a pleased smile.

“You are most welcome, Kara Danvers. Come, let’s eat. You will seat with us and I hope you can tell me a little about your world. It’s been a long time since we had outside visitors.”

“Of course!” Kara gave her a bright smile, half turning to look at Diana, barely holding her excitement at the prospect of dinner, the delicious smell of perfectly roasted meat reaching her sensitive nose and awakening the hunger beast.

Diana chuckled and motioned with her arm, so Kara would follow behind her.

The communal room was a large, spacious room, built from the same rock of the room Kara’s portal opened; it was full of long tables, tasty looking food, and chatty women. The noise inside was almost deafening and Kara winced a little, touching her ear in an attempt to stop the noise from affecting her too much. Following closely behind Diana, Kara only realized the sudden silence when she stepped into view.

Feeling self-conscious, Kara kept her head down, following Diana’s lead. She hated to be the center of attention. As Supergirl, she had no choice, and mostly, it was as if she was playing a part, but as Kara Danvers, the shy and introverted reporter, this was nerve wrecking.

“Funny, they never keep quiet for me.”

Kara heard Hippolyta grumble under her breath as she took her seat at the center of the table, not noticing, however, the queen’s appraising eyes when she walked by, a small sultry smile on the older woman’s lips.

“Mother…” Diana grumbled warningly, her expression hardening.

Hippolyta shrugged, unfazed. Not her fault her daughter’s friend was such a beautiful woman.

“Better introduce her, Diana, before they all die of curiosity and I have Hades banging on my door, demanding to know why the Underworld is suddenly full of chatty Amazons.”

Diana closed her eyes at her mother’s dry humor, forcing down a chuckle, and waited for Kara to stand next to her.

“Sisters,” her voice projected loud and clear over the large, silent room, “please, welcome my very dear friend, Kara Danvers. She comes from far and will be staying with us for some time.” Diana focused her attention on a very pink looking Kara. “Kara, meet my Sisters.”

Kara gave the room a small wave and a shy smile and was rewarded with several awkward waves in return.

“Let’s eat!” Diana sat down, pulling Kara down with her. “Breathe.” She instructed softly, so that only Kara could hear.

“They’re all staring at me,” Kara whispered, forcing herself to smile as she looked surreptitiously around. “It’s unnerving.”

“I know, but it will all go away in a day or so. Once you start mingling, they will treat you as one of us.” Diana patted her knee reassuringly, under the table.

“I hope so…” Kara murmured, her eyes widening in awe as servants started bringing in large trays of food to the table.

“You are hungry, right?” Diana grinned knowingly at her.

“Yesss…” Kara breathed the word out, her mouth watering at the sight and the delicious smell of the feast before her. “I—hum… I might need a doggie bag for later.” Kara gave her friend an embarrassed smile. “Think you can dish something up in the kitchen? Because I eat a lot, like, really a lot.”

“Then you came to the right place - so do we.” Diana gave her a wink.

“So, Kara,” Hippolyta called out to her guest. “I believe you promised us tales of your world.”

Kara smiled at the queen, watching out of the corner of her eye as Diana filled up her plate with an obnoxious amount of fresh fruit, bread and an assortment of meats and cheeses. She could get used to this.

“Yes, ma’am. What would you like to know?”

Diana chuckled under her breath at Kara’s politeness. It was adorable.

“Careful with the ale,” Diana said before her mother could answer, watching as a servant placed a large pitcher of the cold beverage in front of them. “It’s cold and sweet and it goes up to your head in no time.”

“Human alcohol doesn’t affect me, you know this,” Kara said, taking the cup from Diana’s hands, and sipping the said beverage, surprised at the sweet, smooth taste. It tasted kinda like beer, but so much sweeter and lighter. “Ooo… I like this.”

“I thought you might…” Diana mumbled and smirked. “Just remember, this is not like the Human’s world. Many things here are… enhanced.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Kara promised. And she would. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself, especially not on her first day here. She would sip it slowly to see how well it settled and if it affected her at all.

“How are the women treated in your world? Are they subdued to men?” Hippolyta asked.

Kara almost choked. 

“You certainly don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

She heard Diana snicker next to her but was happy to answer the queen’s questions. Many others followed, some even from the other people sitting at the table, to whom she was introduced to during dinner. Somehow, she found herself to be the center of attention again, but this time, it didn’t really bother her at all, Diana’s close presence acting like some sort of security blanket. It was a comforting feeling.

##

“I won’t ask you if you enjoyed dinner, because I can tell that you did.” Diana said, stopping in front of Kara’s room. “I believe you even enjoyed talking to us.”

Kara laughed quietly at that and pushed a stray of blonde hair behind an ear, slightly embarrassed.

“I did. It’s not that I haven’t met independent women before, and Rao knows I’m constantly surrounded by them, but it’s refreshing to be allowed to experience what a society full of strong, confident women is like.” Kara smiled at her. “Thank you for allowing me to experience that.”

“You’re welcome here anytime you feel like, Kara.”

“Oh, and the food was great too, by the way.”

Diana playfully rolled her eyes. Kara wasn’t kidding when she said she ate a lot. She had a feeling she even ate more than Nesba. Now, that would be an interesting event to watch.

“You know, I think I might even write an article about this.”

“I can get you something to write if you want to take notes.”

Kara looked around, to make sure no one was watching them, and leaned in closer to the tall princess.

“I’m a reporter. I never leave home without a pen and my notepad,” she whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

Diana gave her an indulgent smile. Kara was so much more relaxed now and it made her feel better.

“Good to know but do let me know if you need anything.”

“I will. So, at what time do you usually wake up?”

Diana gave her an evil grin.

“First light.”

Kara frowned. _First li— oh!_

Her face scrunched in barely disguised appall.

“Dawn?”

Diana nodded, amused.

“But don’t worry about it, you’re on vacation. You can wake up whenever you feel like.”

“No, no, I’m here for the full experience. Wake me up when you do,” Kara said, finding her resolve. She would not laze around in bed – much.

“Kara—"

“Please?” Kara started to pout.

Diana sighed and shook her head, trying not to smile at the adorable pout. Somehow, she had a feeling that pout was one of Kara Danvers’ best and most effective weapons, and she was sure she wouldn’t be immune to it for long.

“If that’s your wish, then I will wake you up tomorrow.”

“ _When_ you wake up, Diana.” Kara pointed a long finger at her, warning flashing in her blue eyes. “I have a cunning older sister. I had to learn how to pay attention to what she wasn’t saying.”

Diana barked out a laugh at that.

“Point taken.” Shifting closer, Diana pulled her into a hug, telling herself that she was only indulging in Kara’s need for touch. 

“Hey, it’s another hug!” Kara exclaimed, teasingly, hugging her back.

“Just because I know you like them. I’m a good host.”

Diana pulled away just slightly, and kissed her on the cheek, on the same spot as always. 

“Sleep tight, Kara,” she whispered softly, still holding her in her arms. “I’m very glad that you decided to come here.”

“Me too,” Kara whispered back.

Diana pulled away and quickly vanished behind the closed doors of her bedroom, before she gave into her cravings and kissed the beautiful Kryptonian right there. She was dying to kiss her, their short encounter from two months before only making it worse, but she would make no move unless she was sure Kara was ready. Though, for a moment, she thought she saw Kara lean into her, just before she pulled away. 

She ran her fingers through her dark hair, shaking her head with a self-deprecating smile on her face.

What in Hades name was she doing?

##

Kara slumped heavily against the soft mattress of her gigantic bed, both hands covering her face in embarrassment. She had almost, almost kissed Diana.  
A frustrated groan escaped her lips. She wanted it, she was now sure of it. She wanted to kiss her and find out what she tasted like.

“Sweet Rao…”

Forcing herself up, she quickly changed into her pajamas and snuggled under clean, floral smelling sheets and warm furs. She wasn’t sure she would be able to sleep, with all the foreign sounds around her and her erratic thoughts assaulting her overtired mind, but she decided to focus on the faint sound of waves gently breaking nearby, and found herself relaxing further and further, until she felt herself drift, thoughts of Diana’s warm breath against her skin blurring in her mind.

What was she thinking?

###  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long this time, but work has been very demanding lately. Thank you Shadow777997 and Enigmea for proofreading this. It's been a very long time since I've had someone check my chps before I post.  
> I hope you like it :)

Diana slammed heavily onto the concrete ground, lightning crackling over the metal pieces of the tank Ares threw at her, as they wrapped tighter and tighter around her body, painfully crushing it and slowly forcing the air out of her lungs.

She tried to break her metal binds, managing to get one arm free, but the blue lightning crackling across it came from the God of War and pinned her even further - she couldn’t break free, no matter how hard she tried.

But the feeling of having her life slowly squeezed out of her wasn’t as overwhelming as the sense of desperation growing inside her heart.

Trapped and gasping for air, Diana turned her head, seeing men running and hiding, and fighting all over the battlefield - massive destruction around them. She gasped louder as the metal tightened harder.

Ares hovered over her, his cruel eyes shining with the arrogance of victory.

“It is futile to imagine you can win. Give up, Diana.”

The sound of an airplane caught her attention and she looked up into the sky, watching an aircraft rising into it.

“Steve…”

The sense of urgency overpowering her senses to the point she couldn’t think clearly anymore. Something was wrong, very wrong.

“Steve…”

Her eyes filled with dread as she watched the plane rising, higher and higher, until, suddenly, it exploded in a massive glowing ball of fire and gas, thundering up in the dark sky.

“Nooooooooooo!”

A wrenching scream ripped from her throat, as the horrible reality of what just happened before her eyes slammed merciless into her mind.

Frantically struggling with the metal binds restricting her, she tore them apart in a raging explosion of grief and sheer power, causing the mighty God of War to stumble back.

Overtaken by anger, Diana stormed against the enemy, fiercely fighting them off and taking them down, one by one, never realizing when her scenario changed to a similar, but quieter one; one that was just as dark and as devastated by battle and destruction as the enemy camp she was just at.

Looking up a slope, she noticed two bodies, red and blue catching her eye, and she knew whose lifeless body was up there, waiting for her to bring it down; to bring it back to his family.

Her heart still heavy with the shock and pain of watching Steve die again, Diana started to climb up the slope and walked hesitantly towards the slain body of Superman, her friend.

But her steps faltered, and her knees caved, and she fell hard onto the rocky floor, her eyes wide with terror and disbelief as she recognized the battered body in front of her.

Her chest started heaving, gasping for breath again; a moan of anguish escaping as she sat up abruptly, clutching the sheets around her in a white knuckled fist.

Still breathing hard, her hands and arms shaking, Diana looked around, realizing she was in her bedroom, in her home – safe.

Falling back onto the mattress, she covered her eyes with her arms, a lone tear escaping undeterred.

##

Diana knocked on Kara’s heavy door a little harder. She was knocking for the third time without getting any response from the woman inside. Kara had super hearing; she knew this. She should’ve answered the first time she knocked on her door.

Flattening her hand against the sturdy door, Diana drummed her long fingers, frowning in deep thought. She didn’t want to invade Kara’s privacy, but she was beginning to worry. She expected that the magic in the island would affect Kara to some degree, but maybe it was affecting her more than she thought. What if it was making her sick? Or messing with her powers?

It didn’t help that her very recent nightmare had rattled her to the core, and she just wanted to make sure Kara was all right.

Pursing her lips, she knocked once more before pressing down the iron knob. Peeking inside the softly lit room before letting herself in, she quietly made her way to the large bed, watching for any sign that her friend might not be feeling well, that something was wrong.

Stopping close to Kara’s bed, Diana stood quietly, with arms loosely crossed over her chest, a soft smile unhurriedly gracing her lips. Kara was curled in a ball, all snuggled in her furs, only her closed eyes and forehead visible. The Kryptonian was deeply asleep, it seemed.

Shaking her head, Diana wondered if Kara ever slept this soundly at home. She had a feeling the answer would be no, that the Kryptonian didn’t usually get enough sleep, her day job and obligations as Supergirl seeing to that; that and the self-inflicted pressure. She would have to ask her about that.

Reluctantly, Diana decided it was time to wake up the sleeping Kryptonian and sat down on the bed, close to her, gently touching her fur covered shoulder. Kara was beautiful, and asleep, looked so much younger than she really was, and she almost couldn’t resist the overwhelming urge to kiss her awake.

There was something about this woman that just pulled every string of her soul and she was not quite sure how to handle it, because it was so different from everything she ever felt about anyone before; so different from what she felt for Steve - her dear Steve.

When Kara didn’t stir, Diana’s fingers shifted, slowly making their way to the golden locks and burying themselves in its softness. Carefully combing the golden tresses, blunt nails lightly scratched the scalp underneath and Diana watched entranced as the blonde finally stirred, sleepy blue eyes cracking open, just to close again, a deep breath escaping almost inaudibly.

Sleepy eyes blinked open once more, a small smile shaping pouty lips.

“Good morning,” Diana said, her voice soft.

She was rewarded with mumbled words that she was sure meant ‘good morning’ as well. Diana smiled, charmed. How cute could one person be so early in the morning?

“Did you sleep all right?” She asked, never stopping her gentle caress. It was obvious that the blonde was enjoying the attention and she didn’t want to break contact just yet.

Kara nodded, sleepily.

“Best sleep I’ve had in years…” Kara finally mumbled; her voice still heavy with sleep.

Diana swallowed faintly: gods, she really wanted to kiss her.

“I’m glad.”

She reluctantly removed her hand from the golden locks and watched closely as Kara shifted from her comfy position and started to stretch.

Oh, she definitely wanted to kiss her – badly.

“I’m headed for the bathing pools now. Want to join me?”

Kara grunted her agreement as several pops sounded in the quiet room. The Kryptonian widened her eyes, amazed.

“That never happened before!”

Diana chuckled and rose from her spot on the bed. Maybe going to the bathing pools with Kara wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“I’ll wait for you outside.”

Before Kara could reply, Diana left the chamber, leaving her alone with her sleepy thoughts.

Watching the heavy doors close behind the Amazon Princess, she yawned lazily. She was on vacation and could sleep in for a few more hours. Why was she getting up at the crack of dawn? Why?

Kara peered outside and groaned pitifully: it was still dark. Oh, that’s right, she was here for the full experience – her words.

“Sometimes, Kara, sometimes…”

Grumbling softly, she finally sat on the bed, immediately pulling the fur around her shoulders. It was cold.

“Your fault…” she mumbled, dragging herself out of bed.

She was sleepy and cold, and a little hungry, but Diana was waiting outside for her and she wouldn’t keep her waiting.

##

Diana forced herself to suppress an amused smile as a still very sleepy Kryptonian emerged from her room, groggily clutching a change of clothes to her chest with both arms. Goosebumps covered her arms and she was shivering slightly, her lower lip poking out in an attempt at being grumpy.

“You know, you really don’t have to get up this early.” Diana sauntered towards her and pulled a cloak around the broad shoulders, tying it securely as she inched closer. “It’s a chilly morning.”

Kara blinked sleepily at her.

“Thank you…”

Diana smiled and held out her hand, in silent invitation, and Kara took it without hesitation, trusting her friend to guide her through a maze of well-lit corridors to what looked like a cave system.

Somewhere along the way, she felt Kara’s fingers intertwine with her own, and she replied in kind with a gentle squeeze, not daring to look at the blonde trailing alongside her. The sense of security that came from such a simple gesture was something close to foreign and almost overwhelming, and she was sure her confusion was showing in her face.

The sound of running water quickly reached their ears and it wasn’t long before they walked inside a dim lit cave, the air heavy with the scent of minerals and something sweet.

Kara came to a sudden halt, letting go of her hand, a loud gasp of surprise making Diana chuckle. The cave was large enough to hold a fair number of people and had several scattered natural pools, some smaller, some larger, all full of steaming bright water, provided by a half-hidden waterfall in the back of the cave.

All around the cool granite chamber, numerous clear glass vases were strategically dispersed around, with what looked like the same glowing water of the pools and providing much needed light.

“Oh, my Rao…” Kara looked around, delighted, and now very much awake. “This is… This is beautiful!”

Diana gave her an indulgent smile. She was hoping Kara would like this.

“These are hot springs, right?” the Kryptonian asked as she started walking around, inspecting everything. “Are those lamps? Why is the water glowing? Is all this natural or was it built? Or is it all magical? Is it? Magical, I mean? Is it safe for me to go in there?”

Starting to undress, Diana shook her head, amused, Kara’s barreling questions bringing back long forgotten memories of when similar questions were asked in this very place, a very long time ago.

A pang of nostalgia flared in her heart, her eyes misting with unexpected sadness, and she was glad for the dim light and Kara’s inquisitive nature, that kept her distracted enough while exploring her surroundings.

Halfway through removing her sleeping tunic though, she noticed the silence around her. She was so lost in her melancholic thoughts, she never realized Kara had stopped talking until the silence became deafening.

Diana turned her head around and spotted the Kryptonian by one of the far end lamps, with her back half turned and looking very embarrassed, her eyes cast down.  
She winced internally. How could she forget that Kara was shy, that the women outside of Themyscira were very self-conscious about their bodies?

“I’m sorry, Kara, I’m being a terrible host. Please, go ahead first,” Diana said, deliberately turning her back on the blonde, to give her some privacy.

“It’s all right,” Kara said softly.

“No, it’s not all right,” Diana answered, hearing the rustle of shedding clothes and feeling very tempted to turn around, fleeting images of Kara’s perfectly built torso and perky breasts burning in her mind. “Just because I’m used to bathe with other women, doesn’t mean that you are. I should have been more careful about that. I am sorry. I can return later, if you prefer.”

“No! That won’t be necessary. I— thank you for being so considerate,” Kara finally said, padding quietly to the pools. Testing the water with her foot, she groaned in pleasure, and carefully made her way inside the hot pool. “Oooo, this feels so good…”

Diana grinned and took that as a sign that Kara was already safe from her prying eyes and finished undressing.

Just because she was being mindful of Kara’s modesty, didn’t mean that she would have to transform into a Hestian virgin herself. Besides, she did love tweaking the blonde and she wanted to see her reaction.

Completely naked, the Amazon Princess sauntered casually inside the pool, causing Kara to nearly choke, the Kryptonian quickly turning bright red. Kara tried to keep her gaze averted from the lithe figure, but it was nearly impossible.

Diana was fully aware of her physical attributes, of what it tended to do to both men and women, and while she was usually more reserved than this, she was enjoying immensely the frustration she could see in Kara’s darkening blue eyes.

It didn’t help at all that the blonde seemed to finally realize she was naked inside a glowing hot pool, with another naked woman.

Kara visibly swallowed, sinking in the hot water until only her head was visible, her eyes fixed on some point to her right.

“What is it that you wanted to know?” Diana asked. 

Being careful about maintaining a respectful distance from the blonde, which wasn’t much considering the pool wasn’t very large, she made herself comfortable.

Kara cleared her throat, finally peering up at her companion.

“The pools. Why do they glow?”

“Ah! Well, when Hera, the Queen of the Gods, created Paradise Islands for Amazons, the goddesses bestowed the island and the Amazons with gifts, such as the hot pools and its healing waters,” Diana started, closing her eyes, while resting her head on the pool’s rim, finally allowing herself to relax. “Aphrodite, however, decided that the pools could have an… extra purpose, and gifted the water with glowing light. It not only allows us to use it for domestic purposes, but also for more… enticing endeavors.”

Kara frowned.

“Enticing?”

Diana smiled devilishly and answered without opening her eyes.

“She _is_ the goddess of love.” She heard Kara’s heartbeat skip several beats. “The glowing helps set a mood. We paint the glass vases in different colors to decorate. It’s really beautiful and some of our artisans are very skillful and creative with their shapes.”

“I— hum…” Kara looked at the glowing water suspiciously, apprehension coloring her voice. “Does the water do… something? I mean, besides healing.”

Diana laughed softly and opened eyes full of mirth.

“It does.” She waited a beat, gleefully seeing the expected concern in Kara’s widening eyes. “It keeps you clean.”

Silence.

“It— I—” Kara spluttered and threw a handful of water at the laughing goddess. “That’s not funny!”

Diana laughed harder. When had it been the last time she had started her day laughing?

“I’m sorry, but I have to disagree. The look on your face was absolutely priceless. I wish I had a camera now.”

“Amazons don’t have cameras,” Kara grumbled, trying to look upset.

Diana chuckled, amused.

“This Amazon does and it’s a very good one, but lucky for you, it’s not here.”

Kara gave her a dirty look and Diana grinned, not fazed at all.

Kara cleared her throat.

“So, are all Amazons warriors?”

Diana nodded, carefully reaching behind Kara to get to the fresh scented soap, usually stored there. Of course, she could’ve asked Kara for it, but she wanted to be closer to her and feel her warmth – and tweak her a little more.

She heard Kara’s heart skip a beat and her sudden intake of breath.

“Please, help yourself,” Diana said in a low, raspy tone, while sliding slowly back to her previous spot, her hand brushing Kara’s naked shoulder. “There are different scented soaps there. I’m sure you’ll find one to your liking.”

Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing slightly ragged, and Diana wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her close, and press against her body.  
Sweet Aphrodite, what was she thinking?

Kara nodded, taking her time inspecting the assortment of soaps behind her and choosing one with a citrus, minty scent, obviously trying to regain her composure.

“To answer your question correctly, all Amazons are warriors, or weapon wielders, but only some are warriors for a living. We have many artisans, teachers, inventors and scientists, just like in the World of Man.” She paused for a moment. “All of this that you see was not built by the gods, but by the Amazons that still live here. The gods provided us with gifts and tools, but we built it from scratch. Well,” a mischievous grin, “my Amazon sisters did. I came much later.”

“Well, from what I’ve seen so far, they did an amazing job.”

“Yes, they did. We’re touring the city today. It’s not big so we can easily explore it on foot.”

Kara smiled.

“I can’t wait to know more about your home.”

Diana gave her that impish little smile she seemed to have only for her.

“After breakfast, because right now, I can hear the creature that dwells in your stomach demanding food at once. Once more, I fear for my life!”

More water was thrown her way, this time, in the form of a mini tsunami.

Diana cackled; her tormenting nightmare completely gone from her mind.

##

Diana had her infinite patience seriously challenged sometime later, when breakfast in the communal room took longer than expected, mostly because many of the mingling Amazons thought it would be nice of them to welcome the newcomer and badger her with questions.

And Kara being the first unknown woman on the island in centuries didn’t help either, with some of them getting a little too close to the bubbly blonde for Diana’s comfort.

The Amazon finally managed to pull her friend away from her curious sisters, quickly detouring to the stables. This was the first time she was going to spend time alone with Kara ever since they met, well over a year, and maybe it was the unsettling nightmare she had that morning, but she was feeling rather selfish and unwilling to share Kara with anyone else. Not unless she really had to.

She could analyze the meaning of her actions later.

“I thought you said we didn’t need horses to tour the city,” Kara said, marveling at the beautiful animals inside.

“Change of plans. I’m going to take you outside the city today. It’s going to be a hot day and I thought maybe I could show you some of our temples and smaller villages that surround the city. It’s always cooler away from the coast.” Diana walked inside the stable with a definite stomp in her gait. “And I know a great place where we can stop for lunch. I think you’ll love the view.”

She opened a stall door, where a beautiful golden-brown mare waited patiently.

“This is your ride. Meet Argo.”

Diana scratched the mare’s long nose and kissed it lovingly. The mare replied in kind and bumped her chest gently, nickering softly, bringing a smile to her lips.

“I remember you told me you have never been on a horse before, so I picked Argo for you. She is very gentle and calm, and I think you two will get along perfectly.” Diana turned her head just in time to catch the longing glimpse in Kara’s bright blue eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Kara produced her sunny smile immediately.

“Nothing! That is a beautiful creature, but I am a little apprehensive, nonetheless. It’s not that I think I will get hurt or anything, more like I could hurt it. I’m rather heavy.”

“You’re not that heavy and I should know. I’ve carried you before, remember?” Diana scratched the mare’s long neck, her eyebrows rising meaningfully. “What is really bothering you, Kara? Please, tell me.”

Kara sighed, defeated.

“It’s nothing, really.” But Diana’s penetrating gaze told her she was not off the hook. “I— It’s the horse’s name.”

Diana frowned.

“Argo?”

Kara nodded.

“It’s the name of the city where I lived in Krypton.” Kara answered, raising her hand so the horse could smell it.

The mare apparently liked her scent because she bumped her head against it, demanding immediate attention.

“She likes you.” Diana smiled at her, watching as Kara hesitantly scratched Argo’s nose. “I can get you another horse if—”

“No! No, Diana, it’s perfectly all right.” Kara gave her a genuine smile. “I found out two years ago that Argo survived the destruction of Krypton. Several Kryptonians still live there, including my mother. Apparently, my father built a protective shield around the city and it was strong enough to keep it in one piece, even with the planet’s explosion.”

“Ah! That’s good news then. So, why are you sad?”

Kara chuckled softly, apparently resigning herself to the fact that Diana wouldn’t just let this go.

“It’s just a reminder of how far I am from home, but… Earth is also my home, and I have a mother there also and a sister, and friends…” Kara shrugged her shoulders, her smile never wavering. “It gets confusing sometimes.”

Diana nodded, brushing her fingers over Kara’s

“I understand, Kara, more than you know.”

Kara shyly looked down at their still touching fingers.

“I know.”

Diana frowned, wanting to say more, wanting to know more, but knowing not to push it yet.

“Here.”

Diana took her hand and placed an apple in it.

Kara frowned, confused.

“But I just had breakfast.”

Diana chuckled.

“It’s for Argo. Horses can sense fear and unease, so use this to bond with her while I saddle up my horse.” Diana touched her shoulder, gently. “I’ll be right back.”

Kara watched her leave and focused on the gentle looking mare, now bumping her hand again.

“So, Argo, I’m Kara Zor-El. I’m from Krypton and I’ve never been on a horse before, so you have to be extra gentle with me and very patient, because I’m a bit clumsy when I’m relaxed, all right? And your Princess does make me feel more relaxed than I should.”

Argo nickered at her, trying to get to the tasty looking apple in the woman’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah, I can see we already have something in common.”

Kara used her laser vision to cut the apple in quarter edges and rewarded her new friend with it. She spied inside the bucket on the outer side and spotted several more apples and carrots.

Quickly snatching several and hiding them in the saddle pockets, Kara whispered in the mare’s ear:

“Just remember I have the goodies, so no funny business, ok?”

The mare nickered and bumped her chest again, her tongue wrapping around Kara’s wrist in a slimy, horsy kiss.

“I can see that you two are bonding already. Argo doesn’t kiss just anyone.”

Kara looked up from her now sticky wrist and gave the Amazon Princess a proud smile, a black stallion standing behind her.

“Wow, that’s a beautiful horse.”

Diana smiled brightly.

“This is Chiron, Argo’s brother.” Diana passed her the reigns to Chiron. “Take him outside, while I finish up saddling Argo for you.”

Kara curiously peered up at the tall animal and led him outside the stable. She had a feeling today was going to be a fun day, and she desperately needed fun.  
Diana was soon outside with Argo and by her side, giving her a few tips about horse riding, before helping her get up on Argo, while keeping a steady hand on her leg.

"Are you all right up there?"

Kara nodded, holding the reigns just like Diana had instructed.

“Are you sure I’m not hurting her?” Kara absentmindedly patted the golden-brown mare’s long neck.

“I’m sure,” Diana said as she expertly climbed up on her own mount. “If she thinks you’re too heavy, she’ll just throw you off.”

Kara gaped in mock offense and stared at her gentle mare.

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you, Argo?” she leaned a little forward, watching as Diana strolled away, laughing. “Remember, I have the goodies.”

Argo nickered her agreement and Kara grinned.

“Good girl. Come on, let’s catch up before she calls us slow pokes and then I might have to prove I’m faster than she is.”

##

They rode across the coastline of Western Themyscira, passing by small, picturesque villages and minor temples. It seemed everywhere they stopped, every one of her Amazonian sisters became enchanted with the sweet blonde, and Diana felt her heart swell with contentment at the permanent smile on Kara’s pouty lips.

Here she didn’t have to be Supergirl, the Last Daughter of Krypton, defender of Earth; here she could be herself, the shy, goofy, sweet visitor from afar; here she could just be Kara. 

As the morning went on, Diana explained to an avidly listening Kara about the history of Themyscira and the Amazons, and how the island was divided into five territories, with tribes from several parts of the ancient world, not just ancient Greece. Four of those territories had a Regent that represented their tribes at the Queen’s Senate. It was a clever way to manage and oversee a large territory, that included the tens of surrounding smaller islands, many of them uninhabited.  
They were discussing about the magic on the island and how it might affect Kara’s powers, when they decided to stop for lunch at a beautiful hill, from where they could admire the ocean below and the island’s sharp white cliffs, that defined its prominent coastline.

Diana had made sure they had enough food packed to feed a hungry Kryptonian for a day, and she chose a nice spot under a lone tree for their lunch. It was a favorite spot of hers, and she often came here to read or just enjoy her surroundings in peace.

A bird chirped close by and Diana smiled, satisfied. She had never brought anyone up here before.

“Well, we already know how it’s affecting me, sort of,” Kara said, chewing on her third large piece of bread with roasted meat. “I mean, I can now feel temperature changes and, apparently, it knocks me out to sleep. I’m cool with that, as long as it doesn’t affect my flight ability.”

Diana scratched her head and gave her a contrite look, taking a sip of water from her skin.

“About that…”

Kara glanced up sharply at her, the food in her hand suddenly forgotten.

“What? What’s wrong? I haven’t tried flight yet. I—”

“—It’s forbidden to fly on the islands. Only the gods are allowed to.”

Kara blinked at her, trying to gauge whether Diana was teasing her again.

“You’re joking, right?”

Diana shook her head.

“Sadly, no. The gods deemed a long time ago that humans are unworthy of flight.”

Kara stared at her, crestfallen.

“But I’m not human, I’m an alien. Maybe that rule doesn’t apply to me.”

“Kara…”

But Kara was already getting up on her feet, half crouching to shoot up into the sky. The air around Diana shifted as Kara took off and, for a few seconds, she thought Kara might be the exception to the rule, but all the Kryptonian managed was an impressive long jump, quickly landing on her feet with a heavy thud, that slightly shook the ground beneath them.

Kara scowled at Diana, unhappy. She tried to float but nothing happened. Clearly upset, she slumped heavily on the floor, crossing her legs, her lower lip poking out, always the telltale of her famous pout.

The Kryptonian stared at her, a genuine worried look on her face.

“I can’t even float! What am I supposed to do if I get tired or lazy?”

Diana covered her eyes with her hand, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“I’m serious, Diana! Floating is an essential part of my life. I get lazy!”

Diana couldn’t help herself and started laughing out loud while Kara kept glaring at her, not amused. Turning her back on the Amazon, Kara crossed her arms over her chest, clearly sulking.

Diana moved closer, knowing Kara wasn’t really mad at her, and rested her head on her shoulder, quietly inhaling the lingering scent of the citrus minty soap Kara had used that morning.

“I’ve never seen a grown-up woman pout like that. It’s very cute though.”

Kara gave her a dirty look and pushed her away from her, causing the goddess to fall on her back on the linen blanket, arms wrapped around her stomach from laughing hard.

“You can always hop.” Diana suggested, still laughing.

“Hop?” Kara repeats, incredulous.

Diana nodded happily and abruptly hopped out of her comfy spot, landing neatly on the unsuspecting Kryptonian, knocking her on her back.

Kara let out a yelp and looked up at the grinning, and now very close face of the Amazon Princess.

“You know, before I mastered flight, I had to master long jump and this the gods allow. Maybe you should give it a try before you discard it, because I saw your jump and you’re as good and as gracious as a mountain goat.”

Kara’s eyes grew round with disbelief and she spluttered.

“Are you calling me a goat?”

“Well, if you are one, you’re the most beautiful goat I’ve ever seen,” Diana answered blithely, enjoying the blush that crept up Kara’s face, all the way up from her neck. “Amazons observe mountain goats since long, to learn and master their jumping skills. It’s an essential part of our training, so you should take it as a compliment.”

Kara gave her a long, distrustful look before letting out a sound that almost resembled a goat.

Diana cackled, and Kara finally relented, joining in the laughter.

Settling down with her head resting on the steely, yet surprisingly soft stomach, Diana closed her eyes, listening to the erratic heartbeat of her Kryptonian pillow, a content smile shaping her lips.

Her smile grew as she felt long fingers gently entangling with her hair, messing up her braid, and she snuggled closer, relishing the gentle touch.

“You’re messing up my hair,” she complained, her voice soft.

“Serves you right for making fun of me.”

Diana chuckled, feeling a light tug on a strand of hair for good measure. Taunt muscles contracted under her touch, her sensitive fingers drawing lines on the flat surface. She relaxed when Kara didn’t pull away, seemingly comfortable with her touch.

“Will you tell me about him?” Diana asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Kara’s body tensed.

“Who?”

“The one that still makes you sad.”

She heard more than felt Kara’s heart hammering in her chest, the fingers still entangled in her hair faltering.

Diana moved and shifted her weight so that she was now facing the blonde woman, her head supported on her hand.

“It bothers me to see that lingering sadness in your eyes. It’s been there since the day we met, and I want to make it go away.” Diana touched her cheek, lightly outlining imaginary lines. “Please, let me help take it away.”

Completely caught off guard, Kara opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing came out, the unexpected question and the warm, reassuring touch on her skin making it difficult to concentrate.

“I— He left Earth over a year ago, shortly before we met.” Kara’s voice was so soft, Diana was sure if she didn’t have enhanced hearing, she would have missed it. “He had to, to survive. The air in Earth’s atmosphere became lethal to him and his kind.”

Kara averted her eyes, staring out at the endless blue ocean instead, as if trying to gather her thoughts.

“We… we didn’t get along at first. Our home planets were sworn enemies and… they were both destroyed and we were the last of our peoples, or so we thought, so we decided to call it a truce and became friends, and…” Kara stopped, losing herself in bittersweet memories for a moment. “I thought I could mentor him. He had powers but had trouble controlling them and… we became closer, and… we kissed. He kissed me.”

Diana’s fingers never stopped their gentle tracing.

“He was a… a womanizer, a teaser; arrogant and pretentious, but underneath all that was a decent person, and that’s the person I fell in love with and I thought… I truly believed for a while that I could be happy, that I deserved to. With him, I didn’t have to think about how much pressure I need to put into a hug or a handshake, I didn’t need to worry about rough play or if I would break his nose when I kissed him. I—I didn’t have to think; I didn’t have to control every little movement of my body.” Kara’s voice broke slightly and when she finally looked back at the quiet woman by her side, found nothing but compassion and understanding in those ageless brown eyes. “With him I could be Kara Zor-El; I could just be.”

“It still hurts you.”

It wasn’t a question.

Kara blinked, pouty lips trembling ever so slightly.

“I… I’m not sure if it still hurts or if I just miss the idea of having everything that I ever wished for, if only for a while.”

Diana nodded and sighed.

“I understand.”

And she did. She understood Kara’s need to have a normal life, to just be herself, to have a family. She understood that.

“Do you think you’ll ever see him again?”

Kara shrugged one shoulder; her crinkle now more pronounced.

“He returned a while ago, from the future - married.”

Diana’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Married?”

“Well, on Earth it had only been seven months since he had left, so yeah, I was shocked and more than a little angry, but in the future, seven years had passed and… I understand. He had to move on.”

Diana eyed her carefully, gauging her every reaction. Kara’s face was so expressive, so revealing, if you paid close attention to it, which she always did.

“And have _you_?”

Kara opened her mouth but sighed instead.

“I haven’t been with anyone since, if that’s what you're asking. It just gets too… complicated and I…” Kara lifted her hand as if it could explain what she couldn’t put into words, but it just dropped in frustration, her eyes misting.

“I know.” Diana touched her forehead with Kara’s.

She did know.

“I know.”

Moving her head just so, Diana pressed her lips on Kara’s forehead, gently brushing her way down, taking her time kissing each trembling eyelid.

The sound of Kara’s erratic heartbeat distracted her long enough for the Kryptonian’s breathing to grow heavier, her lips still tracing down, ghosting over freckled cheeks. Kara’s heavy breath was warm against her chin and neck, long fingers wrapping around her arm.

Painstakingly slow, her fingers dropped from the warm cheeks, trailing down the length of her neck and chest, grazing firm breasts, all the way down the long torso, coming to rest on her hip. Slender fingers found the hem of the soft shirt, hesitantly sneaking under to find warm skin, taunt muscles trembling.

Fingers tightened around her bicep, Kara’s body burrowing closer to hers. Diana felt the grip on her back shift to a gentle, insisting touch, leaving fire in its awake, her own breathing becoming slightly ragged.

Touching their noses, just a breath away from the sultry, parted lips, Diana stopped, biting her own lip in anticipation.

“You can let go around me, Kara. I want to know all of you. Will you let me?”

Feeling Kara’s grip tighten around her body, Diana lowered her lips, the sound of thundering heartbeat invading her senses for a blurring moment, her mind feebly wondering whether it was Kara’s or her own.

##

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be some changes to my original plot, so pls check tags.  
> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you're thinking what happened, why is she posting again so fast. This was actually part of chp2, but it was so long, I had to do something about it, so... here's chapter 3!  
> Once more, thank you Shadow777997 for checking this.  
> Hope you like it!

A loud crack followed the muffled sound of rustling and neighing, abruptly breaking what would have been a very sweet moment. Diana raised her head sharply, Kara’s warm breath still lingering on her lips. Half lifting on her elbow from her comfortable position almost on top of Kara, her heart still resounded loudly in her ears.

Focusing in the direction of the sound, Diana started to get up to investigate, but Kara stopped her, tightening the hold around her waist. Shaking her head, Kara squinted her eyes and quickly searched the area with her infrared vision.

“I don’t see anyone,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

“Animals?” 

Kara nodded.

“Yes, but they seem quiet and alert.”

“Stay here.” 

Diana finally moved away from her comfy spot, forcing her still racing heart to slow down, sure that Kara could hear it, just like she could hear hers. She knew perfectly well what was causing it to almost jump out of her chest, and if almost kissing Kara was that overwhelming, she suspected once it finally happened, she would instantly combust, and that was dangerous and uncharted territory.

“Wait.” Kara started to get up.

“No, stay there, I’m just checking on the horses.”

Diana quickly made her way to the horses, feeling Kara’s eyes on her back.

“Hey, sweeties. What’s wrong? What did you see?”

Diana checked both animals for possible injuries but found nothing. Maybe it was just an animal that was snooping around, but these were highly trained battle horses, they didn’t usually react to harmless animals hiding in the bushes, and neither did she.

“Found anything?” 

Kara’s low voice sounded right behind her.

“No. Whatever it was, it’s gone,” Diana said, sweeping the area around them, before turning around to face the Kryptonian. “Are you all right?”

Kara lowered her eyes, focusing on her fidgeting fingers, and nodded. 

“I will be,” she mumbled, “and you?”

Diana smiled, her eyes softening at the shy admission. Placing a finger on her chin, she gently forced her to look up.

“I will be too.” Diana shifted, drawing closer, fingers caressing her flawless skin. “I meant what I said. Will you?”

The blonde’s hand hesitantly touched the fabric of Diana’s garment, slender fingers pressing against its surface.

“Yes…” 

Diana wrapped her arms around the younger woman and rested her head against Kara’s, holding her close.

“Thank you.”

Kara snuggled immediately, hiding her face in her neck, a shuddering breath escaping her lips. Quivering fingers closed in a tight fist around the leather wrap on her back, used for securing the Amazon’s training suit in place. 

A little voice in the back of her mind kept insisting it was not yet time, that she should go slow; that Kara was different, even if it was obvious what they were both craving.

“Come on, let’s finish our lunch.”

The older woman placed a kiss on her forehead and grasped her hand, leading her back to the blanket.

Looking behind her shoulder to their mounts, Diana whispered ‘guard’ and watched as both horses strolled lazily around, away from each other, covertly patrolling the area.

Assured that the horses would alert if anything dangerous came their way, Diana resumed her comfy spot, once more resting her head on the hard stomach. Nuzzling the fabric covered surface with her nose, her eyes closed in contentment as exploring fingers entangled with her hair. 

The sweet melodious singing of nearby birds and the peaceful sound of the gentle summer breeze, rustling through the trees, soon had Kara falling into a light slumber, her fingers stilling and resting protectively on silky, dark strands.

Diana smiled as the sounds around them slowly faded away.

##

“You fell asleep.”

Diana snorted in a very unladylike manner.

“No, I didn’t.”

Kara smirked and pushed herself up on the mare, settling comfortably on the saddle, the reins securely wrapped on her right hand.

“Yes, you did.”

After riding all morning and mounting and dismounting, Kara quickly got the hang of it and already settled comfortable and secure on the saddle, almost as if she had been riding all her life.

“I was just resting my eyes.”

Kara laughed easily.

“The mighty Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman, had a nap after lunch and abused her innocent guest, using her as a pillow! It’s going down in the annals of Amazonian history as its most sordid episode!”

Diana gave her a sideways glance but smiled.

“It’s not like you complained anyway.”

Kara smirked.

“You were keeping me warm. Now that I can feel the change in temperature, you’re quite handy to keep around.”

Diana shook her head, not offended at all.

“Funny Kryptonian…”

Before Kara could come up with a smart reply, the sounds of metal clashing against metal, horses heavy galloping, and battle cries quickly reached their ears.

Kara frowned and looked up at her friend, alarmed, but Diana had a secret little smile on her lips.

“Let me show you where I spent most of my time growing up.” Diana’s smile grew. “Well, I still spend a lot of time here.”

“In battle?”

They turned around a bend and followed up a slight slope to the edge of a cliff, from where they had a clear view to the plateaus below.

“Training range.” Diana corrected, looking down to where dozens of armed Amazons scattered through several different plateaus, training in distinct exercises, from sword practice, to archery, to battle formation on horseback, to hand-to-hand combat, this one clearly catching Kara’s attention.

“That’s… Wow!” Kara was in awe. “Wow! Their fighting is so fluid, so beautiful and yet, so… deadly and precise.”

Diana grinned.

“Would you like to give it a try?”

Kara nodded eagerly but stopped herself in time.

“I— I would, but…”

“But?” Diana raised an eyebrow.

Kara turned to her friend, her crinkle in place.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Diana. I mean, there’s no Kryptonite here to tone down my powers and I might not be able to control my reactions and end up hurting someone. I—”

Diana stopped her ranting by placing a hand on her arm, unconsciously stroking her thumb in a soothing motion.

“How do you think I train, Kara? I may not be made of steel, but I am a goddess. My punch probably hurts as much as yours.”

Kara frowned.

“Hum…”

“Kara, Amazons are not your typical Human. We’re stronger than men, more resilient, more skilled and experienced in combat,” she looked at her sisters, training below. Catching the eye of one of them, she motioned her over, “and though some of our fighting techniques may be obsolete for modern warfare, in hand-to-hand combat we excel like no other.”

Kara nodded, somehow mollified. 

“All right, but Diana, have they ever fought a Kryptonian before? It really worries me that I might hurt someone.”

“Sometimes, the goddesses Artemis and Athena enjoy training with us, and I can assure you, they don’t hold back just because they might cause us injuries.” Diana watched as a tall, bulky dark-skinned warrior made her way to the cliff, purposely walking towards them. “And neither do I.”

“I thought the gods were dead.”

Diana winked at her.

“They were, but we brought them back. Some of them anyway.” Diana chuckled at Kara’s confused expression. “Long story; I’ll explain later.”

Diana dismounted her horse to greet her Amazon sister and Kara followed suit.

“Nesba, thank you for coming up.” Diana greeted the tall Amazon with a clasp of arms.

“Princess,” Nesba greeted her with a fist over her heart, in sign of respect, and then took her arm.

Diana barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the sudden formality.

“This is Kara Danvers, my friend that arrived yesterday.”

Kara gave the surly woman a sunny smile and extended her arm in greeting. The warrior covertly looked her up and down and took her arm, her face impassive.

“Welcome, Kara Danvers.”

“Thank you.” Kara kept smiling, obviously pleased about something.

“My friend wishes to learn hand-to-hand combat while staying with us, and I trust her training with no one else.”

Nesba nodded, showing no signs that the compliment was acknowledged.

“She’s not an… average woman.” Diana went on, giving Kara a sideways glance. “She’s like an Amazon, but just as strong as I am.”

“Maybe stronger,” Kara quipped in, her blue eyes round and innocent.

“The version of Superman of this Earth is pretty much my equal in terms of strength,” Diana said with a smirk.

Kara smiled sweetly at her and crossed her arms, hip canting to one side.

“All right, but just fair warning: I beat the crap out of Superman last time we had a face off. He was mind controlled and not pulling any punches and believed me to be his mortal enemy.” A pause for effect. “And I wiped the floor with him.”

Diana raised a perfect eyebrow at that, finding Kara’s sweet attempt at being cocky quite adorable. From what she’d gathered since they became friends, Kara was indeed no force to trifle with, but was she as strong as her cousin?

“We’ll have to see about that, Supergirl.” Diana winked and returned her attention back to Nesba. “As you can see, Kara here is not made of glass, so no need to go soft on her. Can you show her around and bring her back to the palace after?” Diana looked at Kara. “Is that all right?”

“Yes, that would be great, thank you.” Kara gave her a thankful smile. “What about Argo?”

“I’ll take her back and make sure she’s taken care of, don’t worry about it. Meet you in the baths in a candle mark.” Diana gave her a sweet smile. “You’re going to need it.”

Before Kara could reply, Diana mounted on her horse and Nesba was turning her back on her and walking away.

“This way, Kara Danvers. We have one candle mark.”

Kara looked behind her shoulder at the retreating warrior and then back at the grinning Diana.

“Hope you like it.” 

Diana waved at her and pulled her horse away. 

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late, and she had no choice but to follow the bulky woman.

##

Diana was leaning against the cool, rocky entrance to the palace’s hot pools, her arms crossed over her chest and a warm smile on her lips as she watched a very dirty and disheveled Kryptonian making her way to the pools, a huge smile lighting up her face. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than the Sun and Diana found herself completely mesmerized by it.

“I can see you enjoyed yourself.”

Kara gave her a sunny smile.

“I did!” Kara bit her lip, her eyes shining with excitement. “I’m so going to get Alex by surprise in our next training session.”

Diana chuckled and made her way inside, immensely pleased to see the glee in Kara’s eyes at the possibility of having the upper hand on her far more combat experienced sister.

“Are you reassured now that Amazons can handle you just fine?”

Kara was quiet for a few seconds.

“I still had to tone down my strength, Diana. I didn’t go full out,” Kara admitted. “Nesba is very strong, yes, but I was still wary of letting go.”

Diana nodded in understanding and stopped in front of a beautiful and colorful decorated wooden panel.

“For you.”

Kara stared at the wooden screen, that would provide her with her much-desired privacy to dress and undress and blinked in surprise at her friend.

“That’s… That’s very sweet, Diana,” Kara mumbled, touched by Diana’s thoughtfulness, her eyes misting briefly. 

“I want you to feel comfortable and welcome here,” Diana said, sincerely.

Kara ambled slowly to Diana and leaned over just enough so she could reach her cheek, pressing her lips in the exact spot Diana always enjoyed kissing her.

“You’re very sweet,” she mumbled against the soft skin, brushing her fingertips over the suddenly warm cheeks.

Diana swallowed hard, not expecting the surge of emotion that came from feeling Kara’s lips so close to her own; not expecting the table to be turned on her with such innocence. 

“You’re welcome,” Diana mumbled back, her hand brushing Kara’s arm.

Kara gave her a shy smile and walked away, taking refuge behind the screen.

Diana cleared her throat, forcing herself not to stare at the wooden screen. Her traitorous enhanced vision could not be trusted this close to Kara.

“I— Hum… You don’t have to worry about going full out while training, Kara. We have a solution for that,” she said, changing the subject to safer ground. “Remember, they have to face me and the goddesses.”

“Oh?”

“We have ambrosia juice.”

“Ambrosia juice? That sounds… hum…” Kara cleared her throat, stepping out from behind the screen with only a linen towel to barely cover her long, athletic body. 

“What is ambrosia juice?”

Diana nearly swallowed her tongue at the expanse of skin in plain view but forced herself to look elsewhere, until she heard Kara settle in the hot pool with an audible groan of pleasure.

Diana closed her eyes. Why was she torturing herself like this?

“It’s hum… It’s the nectar of the gods. They allow us to use it for extra strength when training, that’s why Amazons can go full out. Later I’ll talk to Nesba about it.”

“Oh! That would be great. Thank you!” Kara said, quickly averting her eyes as Diana joined her inside the pool.

“How did you like your introduction to our fighting technique?”

Kara smiled taking hold of one of the sea sponges around and lading it with her chosen soap.

“Very much so. It’s different fighting here, because with Alex, at the training room, my powers are weakened by the kryptonite sensors and it always makes me uncomfortable. It dulls my senses and it’s kinda painful, almost like a dull throbbing that’s always there and tempers with my reactions.”

Diana frowned.

“Why does your sister insist in putting you through it then? I’ve seen what Kryptonite does to Kryptonians.”

Kara looked away guilty and Diana sighed heavily.

“You never told her, have you?”

“She would stop training with me, Diana, and I would never learn how to defend myself when I’m powerless. I would never improve my fighting technique and it makes a huge difference!”

Diana gave her a disapproving look.

“I’m sure there’s a less painful way for you to train with your sister.”

Kara gave her a contrite look.

“Maybe I can talk to Lena about it, I mean, she’s a brilliant scientist and inventor. Maybe she can come up with something.”

Lena.

Mm.

Diana picked up her own soap and started to slowly scrub her body, her good humor suddenly gone.

“How is she? Still mad at you because you didn’t tell her you’re Supergirl?”

Kara shrugged, not looking at her.

“It’s better now. We’ve been talking and taking things slow, so…” Kara focused on her bath for a moment. “I was really afraid of losing her. I still am.”

Diana nodded, understanding that this was still a sore subject to Kara. Lena Luthor, Kara’s best friend, had inadvertently found her real identity because, apparently, her poor excuse for a boyfriend couldn’t hold his liquor and was having a manly crisis. 

The CEO later admitted that she always suspected Kara was Supergirl but was waiting for her friend to come clean and tell her the truth. The whole thing got out of hand when Lena finally realized she was the only one of Kara’s friends that didn’t know the truth about her identity, also courtesy of the said boyfriend.

She still remembered how distraught Kara sounded on the phone, blaming herself for losing her best friend because she was trying to protect her, to keep her safe; how guilty she felt when Lena broke up with Jimmy or James, or whatever is name was, and he refused to talk to her because she had ruined his life.

It still burned in her mind how badly she wanted to go to Kara, to hold her close while she cried, to take her pain away; how badly she wanted to smack this Jimmy or James person into oblivion; how badly she wanted to shake Lena Luthor out of her selfish stupor, but having Doomsday play havoc on Earth prevented her from giving in to her heart’s desires, and that still weighed heavily on her heart. 

“She’s your best friend, you care for her. It’s only natural.”

“I do,” Kara said softly, looking like she wanted to say more, but clearly deciding against it. “Does hum… Does Nesba ever smile?”

Diana chuckled, accepting the change of subject.

“I’ve only ever seen her smile once, and that was when she finally defeated in hand-to-hand combat our fiercest and finest warrior, my aunt Antiope, and that was centuries ago.”

“Ah! Figures that would make her smile.” Kara smiled. “When will I meet her? Your aunt I mean?”

Diana lowered her eyes, not expecting the question.

“I’m afraid that’s not going to be possible,” she said softly. “She passed away over a century ago, when the Germans invaded.”

Kara instinctively scooted closer to her, seemingly forgetting that they were both naked inside the pool, and took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Want to talk about it?”

Diana stared at their entangled hands, feeling the warmth and the care that spread from Kara, the unexpected comfort grounding her.

“She led the cavalry attack on the beach and killed many of them and then… she took a bullet that was meant for me,” her voice came out almost a whisper. “She saw what those strange weapons did to so many of our sisters and I… I keep wondering if she knew I’m not immune to it or if she was just afraid something would happen to me because I am half-human.”

“She loved you and she protected you, like you would her, if you had the chance,” Kara covered their fingers with her free hand. “You’ve never talked to anyone about this, have you? You still carry the guilt in your heart.”

Diana kept staring at their hands, confused about the warmth spreading in her chest, despite the sadness and hurt this subject always brought.

“How do you know that?” she rasped out.

Kara smiled sadly at the bent head.

“I’ve lived with the guilt of being the sole survivor of my dead planet, the Last Daughter of Krypton. Trust me when I tell you I know exactly what that feels like.” She inched closer and kissed the bent head. “I also know how much talking about it can help. I’m here for you, Diana, if you let me.”

Diana closed her eyes, not expecting to talk about this after so long. It should be easier now, but it still wasn’t, and it still hurt.

“Can we…?”

Kara gave her an understanding smile and squeezed her fingers before pulling away, sliding back to her spot.

“You know, I realized today I don’t have anything appropriate for Amazon training. Maybe I can borrow something from you?”

Diana gave her a grateful smile, glad for the semi-darkness of the pools. 

“I think I can find something for you.”

“Great! I do feel a bit out of place with my World of Man clothes.”

Diana chuckled, allowing Kara to distract her, something she was coming to realize the blonde was very good at.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll blend in soon enough.”

Kara grinned happily at her.

##

At the communal room, 

Kara’s stomach growled something fierce as they walked inside, and Diana snickered.

“We’re almost there. I’ll make sure you have the biggest tray available.”

“Ha-ha, very funny, Amazon,” Kara grumbled, looking away to hide her blush.

Diana grinned as she kept navigating her way through the crowded tables, Kara following closely behind, her contagious sunny smile drawing similar responses from her too often surly sisters. 

Keeping her smile in place, Kara drew closer to Diana when the tall Amazon stopped in front of a smaller table, with several Amazons sitting around, Nesba included.  
“It’s very kind of you to grace us with your presence this evening, Princess.”

Diana rolled her eyes at the mischievously looking Amazon.

“You’re most welcome, Io.” Diana gave her a sweet smile and pulled out a chair for Kara and one for herself.

The brown-haired woman chuckled, focusing her attention on Kara.

“So, Kara, mysterious friend of Diana that we never heard of before, I was wondering if you could help us settle a friendly competition.”

Kara blinked at the short haired woman and then at Diana, obviously confused, but Diana just shrugged her shoulders.

“Sure,” she said, keeping her smile in place. “If I can help, let me know how.”

“Great!” Io beamed at her. “We noticed yesterday that you eat like a true Amazon. Maybe more than any Amazon!” 

Kara turned bright red, her blue eyes standing out vividly. Her hand flew to adjust the glasses that weren’t there, and she opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out.

“Io…” Diana growled, her face darkening dangerously as her head tilted slightly to the side, never a good sign. Her hand immediately sought out Kara’s under the table for reassurance. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Io’s brown eyes widened, clearly surprised at her friend’s reaction. She raised both hands, soothingly.

“I promise I mean no disrespect. It's all right if your friend doesn’t agree with the competition, but just hear me out. Please.”

Diana gently squeezed the tense fingers intertwined with her own, her eyes focused on Kara’s, everyone else seemingly forgotten. She would not have Kara feel uncomfortable in Themyscira and certainly not over some silly competition.

“It’s up to you, Kara.”

She knew Kara had a complex about her eating needs. No human could ever understand it and she was mostly teased or chided about it, but Amazons were different, and they ate a lot, for regular Human standards, of course.

Kara cleared her throat, a tentative smile shaping her lips.

“I guess it doesn’t hurt to know what it’s about.”

“Great!” Io rubbed her hands wickedly before Diana could say anything. “We want you to beat Nesba in a food contest!”

“Food contest?” Kara squeaked, daring to look at the gruff instructor.

Nesba was staring at her, with her arms crossed over her chest, her face impassive.

“We have them all the time,” Diana explained, never letting go of her hand. It felt… different. “Like I said before, Kara, we eat a lot here, so there is no need to feel embarrassed. It’s a big contest that we hold every year, around Fall Equinox, with a prize for the winner.”

Io agreed with a nod.

“That’s right and Nesba here has been forbidden to compete because she always wins, and people stopped competing against her because there was no point to it.” Io looked at her dour looking friend. “And that’s not fair for her either, but it seems we finally found a worthy opponent. What do you say?”

Diana gave her what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

“You can say no, if you want to, but I would really love to watch you beat her. She’s been winning for far too long and we all need to watch her lose that tittle.”

Diana pretended not to see the dirty look Nesba was throwing her way, focusing instead in Kara’s softening eyes. She could tell Kara was dying to say yes. The blonde loved eating and this friendly competition was probably a dream come true and a long-denied pleasure.

“Not even I can beat her and trust me, I’ve tried over and over again.”

“Well, I could give it a try.”

Cheers erupted around the table and soon Amazons from all over the room were gathering around them, chatting excitedly. Coins started passing hands quicker than Kara’s stunned eyes could catch and the table was quickly full of obnoxious amounts of food.

Kara scratched her forehead, bewildered.

“What are they doing?”

“Betting.” Diana removed a small leather pouch from the belt around her white tunic and handed over several coins to Io. “Amazons love contests and parties, but more than that, they love betting.” She shrugged her shoulders with a grin. “Consider it to be a sort of national hobby.”

Kara groaned and covered her eyes with her free hand.

“Feels like I’m right at home! Alex and the gang are always betting on something, especially if I’m involved.”

Diana laughed softly.

“You’re not betting on me, are you?”

“Of course, I am.”

Another groan.

“Diana, I’m not sure I can win this!”

Diana squeezed her hand again, waiting until Kara finally peeked at her from between her fingers.

“There is no doubt in my mind.” A warm smile. “And if you don’t win, it doesn’t matter, as long as you have fun.”

Kara nodded, eyeing the pile of food in front of her hungrily.

“So… What’s the final prize?”

“Ah! For this one on one contest, usually the biggest mug of ale in the room.”

Kara nodded absentmindedly and Diana realized that maybe a mug of Themyscira’s finest ale wasn’t tantalizing enough for a Kryptonian, so she leaned in and whispered softly in her ear.

Kara blinked, a deep breath escaping her lips. Without looking at Diana, she pulled her hand free and leaned forward on the table, locking eyes with Nesba, her face set and intent.

“You should raise your bet.”

Diana grinned, reaching for her poach.

##

Silence.

Utter, shocked silence.

Both women had been given the same amount of food and had to eat as much as possible in three quarter candle mark.

When the loud bang from the signaling drum sounded on the crowded room, Nesba slumped back on her chair, shaking her head, her trays still containing a considerable amount of food. Kara, however, smirked as she finished chewing, her trays pretty much empty.

Silently, Kara looked around the table, her eyes settling on Io’s shocked face.

“Is there dessert?”

It cracked them up and loud laughter filled the room but was soon quenched as Nesba suddenly rose from her seat, her chair falling to the ground with a thud. Her eyes squinted dangerously, and she walked straight at Kara.

Kara slowly rose, Diana right behind her.

“Nesba…” Diana growled, glaring at her friend.

She tried to step in front of Kara, but the Kryptonian stopped her, securely holding her forearm behind her back. 

Kara squared her shoulders and schooled her features, no longer the sweet and shy visitor from the World the Man, but now every little bit the powerful defender of Earth.

The dark-skinned woman stopped in front of Supergirl and stared at her for the longest time, unimpressed; the silence around them was deafening.

Unexpectedly, the grumpy woman clapped Kara on her shoulder and started laughing, almost causing her to react.

“About time I have a worthy opponent! Three hundred years without being able to compete is a long time. You owe me a rematch! I was unprepared!”

Kara beamed, relieved, and presented her arm in greeting.

“You got it.”

Nesba gripped her arm, grinning, and cheers erupted around them. 

Diana let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, feeling Kara’s fingers relax around her forearm. She felt Kara’s arm tense when Nesba clapped her shoulder; felt that powerful hand clench in a vice grip around her arm, in a barely contained attempt not to act on her instincts and deck Nesba.

“What is it that you promised your guest, Princess?”

The amused voice pulled Diana out of her reverie and she looked over her shoulder at her long-time friend, seeing the small leather pouch dangling from Io’s hand. Grinning, she held out her hand, her eyes catching on the hefty pouch on her friend’s belt.

“I see where you choose to place your bet.”

Io smirked and patted her own pouch, dropping the heavy pouch on her friend’s outstretched hand, while raising a questioning eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen you bet so many drachmas at once. You had to you be very sure of her ability to devour those trays. Either that, or that was one Hades of an incentive, one that I have a feeling you’re not going to share.”

Diana winked at her friend but refused to give away her promise to Kara.

A loud bang made her turn around, in time to see a grinning Nesba slam a large mug of ale on the wooden table.

“Drink! Drink! Drink!”

Kara’s shining eyes found Diana’s, a smile slowing forming for the Amazon alone.

“Will you make sure I won’t make a fool of myself if this goes up to my head?” 

Diana smiled tenderly at her, the chanting around them rising. Kara’s slight wince at the loud noise didn’t seem to dampen her mood and she was sure the woman was adjusting her sensitive hearing.

“Always.”

Kara grinned and happily downed her drink.

The cheering grew louder and louder until there was nothing left on the mug and everyone was clapping her back and congratulating her and, somehow, a refill was placed in her hands quicker than she could get rid of her empty mug.

Kara tried to refuse, but to no avail, and she gamely shrugged her shoulders in defeat, raising her mug to Diana in salute, her face glowing with delight.

Diana raised her own mug in acknowledgment and watched from her seat as Kara was engulfed by her sisters.

Seeing the Kryptonian this relaxed and happy, filled her soul with warmth and such an intense feeling of want and exhilaration and anxiety, and she couldn’t quite explain any of it.

It was both wonderful and scary, and so, so very confusing.

##

Everyone wanted a moment with Kara, many still congratulating her and asking her questions about herself, her work and the World of Man, and Kara… Kara was swooning. Diana was fairly sure if magic wasn’t tempering with her powers, Kara would be floating right now without even noticing it. That would certainly cause sensation.

Biting her lip, Diana slowly shook her head. She couldn’t wait to see Kara float. It was silly, really. She had seen plenty of Superheroes float or hoover, even Superman, but Kara… Kara was different, because she knew floating was mostly an extension of Kara’s mood and she wanted to know all of her.

It didn’t take long, however, for Diana to spot one of her sisters a little too close and too friendly to Kara. The woman was taller than her friend, well built, with dark blue eyes and white blonde hair, intricate braids, carefully arranged, adorning her head. 

She was talking to Kara, apparently relating something by the animated movements of her hands. The tall woman leaned closer, shamelessly invading Kara’s personal space, but Kara nodded her head politely and took a step back, clearly keeping her distance. 

It was so very easy for Diana to read Kara’s body language, how her shoulders tensed and her back straightened almost imperceptibly, and her pouty lips thinned, the contagious mirth disappearing from her eyes, replaced by a warning glint.

Without looking down, Diana settled her mug on the table and made her way to Kara, her eyes narrowing when she noticed the tall warrior invading Kara’s personal space once more, this time daring to touch her arm.

Kara’s eyes clouded, her smile slowly fading.

“Imkeh.” Diana’s raspy voice sounded low and intimidating.

Without taking her eyes away from the Amazon in front of her, Diana wrapped long, strong fingers around the woman’s thick wrist, clenching until she watched with blatant satisfaction the flinch of pain in the stormy blue eyes, effectively forcing the warrior to relinquish her hold on Kara’s arm. 

“I didn’t know you were back.”

Dropping her arm to her side, Imkeh raised an amused eyebrow, challenge dangerously shining in her eyes. Bowing her head slightly in forced deference, the warrior stood her ground, silently daring the Amazon Princess to make a move.

“I’m about to be accepted in the Queen’s Senate as a representative of the Northern Territory. I’ll be here for a long time, Diana.” The woman’s voice was amused and provocative, a cunning smile gracing her full lips.

Diana spared her a cold stare.

“Is Goran short on skilled senators?”

Imkeh’s face darkened, the provocative smile gone instantly at the obvious insult. The warrior straightened to her full height, making the most of her impressive, intimidating build, her body taut.

Diana’s smile sweetened and relaxed. She would not start a fight with Imkeh in the communal room. One, her mother would have her hide; two, the aggravating woman was now a senator. It would not look good for the Heir to the throne of Themyscira to brawl with her senators, no matter how nasty and despicable they were.

“I can’t wait to hear all about Goran’s new… proposals.”

Imkeh shifted, not caring to hide when she centered her balance, fire burning in her eyes as her hands curled in white knuckled fists, but an arm dropped around her shoulders and she was pulled away in what seemed like friendly conversation. 

Diana watched, relieved, as Io forcibly dragged the annoying woman through the crowd and away from them, stopping close to the door. Imkeh viciously freed herself from Io’s grip on her, never noticing the Themyscirian warriors, Shima and Mala, watching her closely from just a few feet away. 

Imkeh pointed a finger at her long-time friend, but Io didn’t seem fazed at whatever threat Imkeh was throwing her way. Instead, she laughed and told her something that infuriated the woman even more, but before she could act, Shima and Mala were looming on both sides of her, ready to escort her out of the building, by force if necessary. Imkeh gave them a dirty look and stomped out, but not before a slow, leery smile shaped her lips as she looked back at Kara.

Diana felt her hackles rise and she almost, almost jumped over at the door just to wipe that disgusting smile of the warrior’s face. Imkeh was no match for her and they both knew it.

The warm, reassuring touch on her back derailed her thoughts completely and she blinked, her anger magically gone.

“Zeus have mercy on your mother if the likes of her has a seat at the senate.”

Nesba’s comment had the desired effect and laughter erupted around them.

“My mother is going to need more than mercy if that’s true,” Diana admitted, feeling slightly worried that she may have caused her mother trouble. 

Imke would not let this go and she would have to talk to her mother about this soon. Why was she agreeing with this anyway? 

The touch on her back became insistent and she turned around, suddenly feeling very guilty about stepping in. Kara was more than capable of taking care of herself and Imkeh wouldn’t stand a chance against her, even if the aggravating woman was oblivious to it. That made her feel a little better and almost sorry she had intervened. Certainly, the Queen would not fault Kara from defending herself. Would she?

“I may have overstepped, Kara. I’m sorry. I—”

Kara shook her head and gave her a grateful smile.

“I’m glad you did. With two mugs of that devil’s ale, I was about to punch a hole in the ground with her. That was quite rude.”

Diana laughed and slipped an arm around Kara shoulders, pulling her closer, relieved that she was not mad at her.

“That, I would pay your weight in gold to see!” her eyes were shining with mirth, her aggravation all forgotten. “And here we say Hades instead of hell.”

Kara grinned and leaned against the taller woman.

“I hope you have a good stash because I’m rather heavy and I’m not sure your mother would be happy with me causing a diplomatic incident, with her being a senator and all that.”

“The Queen would build a statue in your honor just for that,” Io said, patting her friend’s shoulder, her sharp eyes carefully taking in the scene before her. 

Diana chuckled.

“What did you tell her?”

Io grinned.

“The truth, that you would break both her hands if she didn’t keep them to herself.”

“Oh, gods…” Diana groaned, wincing. “If my mother hears about this…”

Io snorted.

“Imkeh will keep her mouth shut. Her massive pride was already kicked in the groin. She doesn’t need to stomp on it by letting the Queen and her Regent know she’s afraid of you.”

Diana chuckled at that.

“Thank you.”

Io winked at her. 

“I see you two tomorrow.”

“Time to call it a night?” Diana looked down at the blonde head now resting on her shoulder.

“Yeah… I’m feeling kinda tired.” Kara grimaced slightly. “And sore.”

“And tipsy?”

Kara shook her head.

“No, just… relaxed, and before you ask, I do know the difference. Trust me, alien rum is pretty potent stuff. You don’t forget about it easily.”

Diana laughed, guessing Kara probably didn’t need much to get drunk. 

“Come one, let’s go to bed, mighty Food Champion.”

Kara snorted but didn’t refute the title.

##

Late night, 

A lone figure lurked silently in the shadows, patiently waiting for the sentries to go about their rounds. When the warriors finally stepped away from view, the lone figure quietly ran towards the outer wall and jumped off it, shooting a grappling arrow in mid-flight to the western wall, and safely swinging down the line attached to it to the ground below.

Quickly hiding away the bow and rope, the lone figure moved silently against the white city walls, making the most of the moonless sky, until a path that lead into the surrounding forest barely became visible in the darkness. 

Waiting quietly by the wall, the lone figure listened carefully for the sounds of sentries upwards, and when she was sure no one was close, she sprinted into the dark forest, blindly making her way through the trees, not stopping until she found herself in front of a large boulder, covered with moss. A low whistle sounded, breaking the eerie silence of the darkened forest and a barely outlined form emerged from behind the boulder.

Meeting halfway, a piece of parchment passed hands.  
##


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Enigmea for putting up with my logic OCD

A blonde head rose sharply at the sound of loud knocking, a string of profanities escaping full lips.

“Hold that thought…” Soft lips ghosted over porcelain skin.

Not bothering to cover her nakedness, the blonde woman stomped towards the bedroom door, yanking it open.

“I thought I said I didn’t—”

A piece of parchment held in front of her stopped her tirade. Glaring, the woman grabbed it brusquely and read the note, a nasty smile slowly shaping her lips.  
Moving to a nearby desk, the woman scribbled something down and folded the parchment, giving it back to the messenger.

Closing the door, the blonde leaned against it, hungrily watching the naked woman in her bed, a predatory glint in her eyes.

“Where were we?”

###

A few days after Kara’s arrival in Themyscira, they already had an established routine. Every day, Diana woke up just before first light and Kara… Kara didn’t. Every morning, she found Kara deeply asleep, trusting Diana to wake her up at the ungodly hour so she would join her for breakfast and then head out for her morning training.

Diana had found one of her old training suits, from when she was a lot younger and just as tall as the blonde, one that fit Kara to perfection, clinging in all the right places. It didn’t leave much to the imagination and she quickly noticed the long, lustful stares of her Sisters whenever Kara was around, but the blonde seemed oblivious to it all.

Letting herself in, Diana placed a large wrapped package by the basin, before walking towards the bed to start her morning ritual of waking up the sleeping woman, wondering if Kara would like her surprise. She truly hoped she would. She had been very careful with her specifications about Kara’s new garments.

Sitting down on the edge of the soft mattress, Diana smiled down at the blonde, still sleeping on her belly, the same position she had fallen asleep the night before.  
Her smile widened slightly when her fingers buried in the thick golden tresses, falling in disarray over naked, exposed shoulders, as memories of her whispered promise came to mind.

 _“If you win, I’ll give you a backrub until you fall asleep every night.”_

The little sound that left Kara’s lips upon hearing those words was still very fresh in her mind. It wasn’t the first time she gave Kara a backrub, but now it felt different, so different.

_Closing the door quietly, Diana’s attentive eyes were irresistibly drawn to the perfectly shaped body resting on the bed. Kara was lying down on her belly, naked from the waist up, with her eyes firmly closed, her whole posture painfully tense to Diana’s sharp eyes._

_Sighing inwardly, she quietly made her way to the bed, slowly sitting by Kara’s side. Removing the lid of the jar containing the juniper scented oil, Diana poured some on her palm, slowly rubbing her hands together until it felt warm._

_She knew Kara wanted it; wanted the kiss and the touches, and whatever else came from that. She wanted it all but was so afraid of it. If she was honest with herself, which she always was, it scared her too - so very much._

_Tenderly, Diana touched the soft, warm skin, marveling at how good it felt tracing her fingertips on the smooth, flawless surface. A soft sound escaped Kara’s lips, goosebumps erupting on her arms. Diana smiled, carefully applying more pressure on the sore muscles._

_“Did you have a good day?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Kara smiled, letting out a content sigh._

_“I did,” she answered, her voice just as soft as Diana’s._

_“Enjoyed your food contest?”_

_Kara chuckled, groaning almost at the same time as Diana’s fingers pressed deeper into the sore and abused muscles._

_“Very much so. Can’t wait for the rematch.”_

_Diana chuckled, amused._

_“Guess I’ll have to come up with another incentive since this one is no longer tantalizing.”_

_Kara slowly opened her eyes, turning her head so she could look at Diana, her eyes open and trusting._

_“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”_

_And there it was, that pang again, that wild beat in her chest that only ever happened when Kara looked at her like that._

_Swallowing, Diana leaned in slightly and kissed her forehead._

_“I hope so.” Diana shifted and climbed on top of Kara, carefully settling on her legs. Hearing Kara’s sudden intake of breath, a little smile escaped, glad it wasn’t just her. “Now that you’re warmed up, let’s relax these sore muscles and put you to sleep.”_

_Kara let out a loud groan as Diana’s fingers pressed hard on her abused muscles, her eyes rolling slightly._

_“Rao, you’re soooooo good at this…”_

_“So you told me a year ago.” Diana smiled down at her._

_“Has it been a year since we first met?” Kara groaned._

_“A little over a year.” Diana corrected, never stopping. “Best rescue mission I ever had.”_

_Kara cracked her eyes open again._

_“Was it?”_

_“Yes. I met you. That makes everything worthwhile.”_

_The predictable blush made itself known, but Kara smiled, closing her eyes once more._

_“The feeling is mutual.”_

_Diana bit her lower lip gently, smiling._

_“I’m glad.”_

_There were no more words after that, both women feeling content with the comfortable silence between them, occasionally interrupted by Kara’s delighted groans. It didn’t take long, however, for Kara to drift off to sleep. A full day of activities with two huge mugs of ale at dinner and the magic of the island messing with her powers, Kara Danvers was exhausted._

_Diana didn’t stop her massage until she was sure Kara was deeply asleep, and even after that, she kept touching her skin, drawing mindless patterns while she watched her sleep._

_She really didn’t want to go back to her room. She just wanted to stay there and watch the Kryptonian while she slept._

_It was so peaceful._

“Wake up, sleepy head.” Diana called out softly, her fingers still entangled in the blonde hair. 

Kara exhaled deeply, shifting to her side so she could curl around the Princess. Nuzzling Diana’s bare thigh with her nose, Kara grumbled incoherently and settled, apparently falling back to sleep.

Diana let out a nervous chuckle, pretending not to notice the goosebumps on her leg or the sudden skip of her heart. 

Kara frowned and cracked one eye open, a very sleepy blue orb slowly rotating up.

“What’s wrong?”

The sound of that hoarse voice, still so full of sleep, didn’t help matters at all, but Diana forced herself to calm down and control her erratic heartbeat. That was happening a lot around Kara and she had to learn to control it.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she answered, smiling down at her. “I think you’re going to miss sleeping in Themyscira.”

Kara groaned pitifully and snuggled closer, pulling the fur over her head.

“I might need to return frequently.”

Diana grinned.

“Anytime you feel like, Kara. This is your room for as long as you want it and you are always welcome here.”

“Not sure your mother will agree after three weeks of running through your food supplies.” came the muffled voice.

Diana laughed. Of course, Kara’s concern would be about food.

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty left and my mother loves you, and you know it. You dazzle her with your tales of your Earth and the World of Man.” _And that incredible sweet smile of yours._

It was true. They had been spending some time with the Queen in the afternoon and sometimes after dinner, and Diana could tell her mother was always genuinely pleased whenever she was with Kara. It seemed the Kryptonian had charmed her mother out of her boots and she wouldn’t be surprised if by the end of her vacation, Kara was appointed as an honorary Amazon.

Kara peeked out from under the fur, giving her a hopeful glance.

“I could come here to sleep when things get too intense back home?”

Diana’s eyes sobered instantly.

“Always. You have the portal’s code. You don’t need to ask for permission. Just come here, but Kara,” Diana gently pulled the fur down so she could touch her face and make sure Kara was paying attention. She needed Kara to understand she was very serious about this, “I want you to call me when it gets too intense. I want to be here for you, even if you don’t feel like talking. Please?”

Kara blinked.

“What if you’re on a hot date?” she whispered, her eyes growing round.

A slow smile came to her lips and Diana shifted so she could kiss her forehead, feeling Kara’s hand wrap around her wrist, her hot breath warming her bare leg.

“No hot date is more important than you, Kara Danvers,” she said, her smile growing when she heard Kara’s heart skip a few beats, her cheeks warming against her leg.

Nuzzling the citrus scented hair, Diana dropped another kiss, this time on her closed eyes before pulling away. If she lingered any longer, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from giving into her cravings.

“I left you something by the basin.” Diana stopped at the door and glanced back, reading the longing in those amazing blue eyes. If Kara wanted that kiss, and she was sure she did, she would have to be brave enough to ask for it. “I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Diana was about to walk out the door when she poked her head back in, giving Kara a meaningful look.

“No falling asleep, Supergirl, or I’ll have Nesba fetch you this time.”

The Amazon dodged a flying pillow that would have hit her with full Kryptonian force right on the face, if she wasn’t Diana of Themyscira and as fast as the Flash.

Kara huffed at Diana’s narrow escape, the Princess’ muffled laughter reaching her sensitive ears.

“Guess she won’t let me forget that…” 

It wasn’t her fault that Diana had left her half asleep, snuggled in the warm furs, when it was still dark outside and chilly, and silent, so blissfully silent.

Looking around, Kara spotted her shirt and clumsily pulled it over her head. She felt relaxed, her nightly backrubs and long soaks in the hot pools seeing to that.  
It felt so good after a long day of intense Amazon training and their tours around the city and its surroundings, and… It was just wonderful to feel the strong, gentle hands on her skin, to have Diana close and all to herself. Well, closer than they usually were.

Leaving her warm nest, Kara yawned lazily and stretched up, standing on the tips of her toes. She hadn’t felt that need in over fifteen years and it was so good to just… feel normal again. 

Sleepily scratching her head, she made her way to the basin to wash her face. How they always managed to keep the water in the canter lukewarm was beyond her. There was no fire pit and the surface beneath it was cool to the touch.

“Magic…” she mumbled, splashing her face with warm water. “Has to be magic…”

Kara took a linen towel from the rack beneath the basin and found a large wrapped package there, with a note attached to it. Toweling her face absentmindedly, Kara read the note and opened the package, a wondrous smile coming unbidden to her face as she inspected the contents.

“You sweet Amazon Princess…”

##

Diana was sitting at one of the tables, closer to where food was being placed by several of her Sisters working in the kitchen.

They always had a large assortment of fruits, cheese, dry and cured meats and fresh bread available for all those working at the palace, and she wanted to make sure Kara was close to it.

And of course, everyone that worked in the kitchen loved Kara and now, a basket of food was delivered at the training range to the Little Sister every day, full of snacks and goodies, and no one dared mock her for it. All it took was a warning glare from Nesba or herself.

Biting down on a piece of fruit on her hand, Diana heard a heavy thud, quickly followed by another. Raising her head to see what the commotion was all about, she witnessed one of her sisters crash nose first into a marble pillar, blood dripping immediately.

She winced in sympathy, wondering what could possibly have distracted the woman so badly. Another tripped over a table and Diana stood up from her seat, alarmed.  
“What in Hades…”

Following the gaze of several of her stunned sisters, Diana nearly choked on the bit of fruit she was still chewing on.

Slowly walking in her direction, and looking a little uncertain, was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Kara was dressed in a deep red leather set, a curious mix of her aunt’s favorite battle suit and her mother’s trademark leathers, and with her hair down and arranged with several intricate braids, the Kryptonian was simply breathtaking.

“Great Hera give me strength…” she mumbled, her mind barely registering another thud.

“Hi…” Kara gave her a small smile, shyly touching her brand-new set of leathers. “This… This was such a nice surprise. Thank you.”

Diana gave her a weak smile.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Kara touched the engraved pattern on her chest, her eyes glistening with unspoken emotion. 

“I love it…” Kara stepped closer. “This was so thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

Diana shrugged one shoulder, feeling warmth on her cheeks. Engraved on the leather set was an eagle, the banner of her House, and on the Eagle’s chest, she had commissioned the symbol of the House of El.

“This means a lot, Diana. Please, don’t shrug it off as if it’s nothing.” Kara touched her hand, closing her fingers around it. 

“I wanted you to feel welcome here.”

Kara’s bright blue eyes shone with something Diana couldn’t quite place, but it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, and she wanted to feel it again.

“I do.” Kara smiled. “You make sure of that, every day.”

Diana smiled back, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had never felt embarrassed before. It was a curious feeling.

“I’m glad.”

Kara looked down at herself and gave her a shy smile.

“Do I look ok?”

“You look just fine, Kara, don’t worry about it. Go eat before you keel over.” 

Kara gave her a bright smile, gently squeezing her hand before zeroing on the breakfast table.

“You’re just likely to cause more accidents in one morning than in the last 3000 years…” Diana muttered to herself, watching bemused as another Amazon tripped over herself and crashed onto a nearby chair. “I should send a note to the healers…”

Another thud was heard close by, and Diana just rolled her eyes. Maybe she should start organizing tours to the outside world. It was obvious her Sisters needed to meet new people. Not that she could blame them – Kara was sweet and so very beautiful.

##

Diana strolled inside the small open tent, perfectly located on top of a small ridge, overlooking the training range, and dropped gracefully on one of the comfortable looking cushions, settling next to Io.

From there, they could oversee all the large plateau and it was understandable why it was a preferred spot to anyone who wanted to watch the warriors on their daily practice.

Setting her sword by her side, Diana stretched lazily, her eyes finding the red clad figure facing off Nesba with uncanny accuracy.

“Where have you been?” Io munched on a piece of fruit.

“I needed to talk to mother about Imkeh.” Diana grabbed a handful of grapes from a nearby basket. “I have a bad feeling about her return to Themyscira.”

Her attention never waning from the two women in the center of the plateau, Diana winced at Nesba’s flawless move. Taking full advantage of Kara’s opening, the burly woman grabbed her outstretched wrist with one hand and pulled, expertly using the blonde’s belt as leverage to throw her over her head and onto the dirt floor.  
Kara fell hard on her back, a small cloud of dirt and dust rising from around her, but she had to give her credit. Despite being tossed around like a sack of potatoes all day, the Kryptonian was still quick to get up and act like nothing happened, always ready to start over.

“Did you tell Kara about the ambrosia juice?”

Diana frowned.

“I did. Why?”

“Because she’s still holding back.” Io pointed at Kara’s perfect defense to Nesba’s uppercut. “I mean, she’s good and fast to defend, but it’s like she’s afraid of attacking.”

Diana sighed.

“You know, ambrosia juice gives Amazons more strength, but it’s still not enough to defeat a god. They still hold back to train with us. In her world, there aren’t many that can equal her strength and she’s very wary of that.” Diana winced as Nesba’s fist skipped past Kara’s defenses and hit her jaw with devastating force, throwing the Kryptonian back several feet. “I’ll talk to her again.”

They watched as Kara slowly lifted her head, the back of her hand cleaning a fresh trail of blood from her lips. Kara stared at her bloodied hand for a while, breathing hard. Looking up, she called out to Nesba.

The dark-skinned woman nodded and motioned her closer, talking to her and demonstrating with her hands and legs, occasionally grabbing Kara’s arm or wrist to make a point.

Io frowned. 

“What did she say to Nesba?” she asked, knowing Diana could hear from that far if she was paying attention. 

“Again,” Diana said softly, a little proud smile playing her on her lips.

“She’s stubborn, that’s for sure. Perfect for you.”

Diana frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Io shrugged, not looking back at her friend.

“Just an observation,” she said, selecting another piece of fruit. “How did it go with your mother?”

Diana stared at her for the longest time but decided to let it go. It wasn’t the first time she had a feeling Io was insinuating something about her and Kara, and there was nothing to insinuate. They were friends and nothing more. 

Just friends.

“She said she had no choice.” Diana popped a grape into her mouth.

_Diana opened the door to her mother’s room, knowing she would find her sitting outside in the beautiful garden, harp music softly playing from close by.  
Quietly as not to interrupt her mother’s deep thoughts, Diana sat down by her side and closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful sounds around them._

_“Something you need, daughter?” the smooth voice barely disturbed the peacefulness around them._

_“Can’t a daughter just visit her mother?” Diana asked, keeping the same tone of voice, her eyes still closed._

_“You only come find me this early when you want to talk about something.”_

_There was no accusation in her mother’s voice, only gentle affection._

_Diana smiled; her mother knew her too well._

_“Well?”_

_A sigh._

_“Imkeh.”_

_She was met with silence but waited patiently. She knew her mother just as well._

_“She had most of votes of the Northern Council. It would look suspicious not to accept the result of free voting.”_

_“Free voting… Are you sure about that?”_

_“I have no reason to suspect any foul play, Diana.” another pause. “Our spies assure me there was a voting and this was the final result.”_

_Diana finally opened her eyes and turned around to face her mother, a serious look on her dark eyes._

_“If Goran is sending her hound dog to Themyscira, surely she’s up to something.”_

_Hippolyta smiled tenderly at her only child._

_“My dear daughter, Goran is always up to something.”_

_Diana shook her head, unhappy._

_“Please, be careful.”_

_Hippolyta patted her hand affectionately._

_“I always am.”_

_They remained silent for a while longer._

_“Is that all you have to tell your mother?”_

_Diana rolled her eyes. Of course, her mother would know about her confrontation with Imkeh. She always knew._

_“She was being disrespectful to my guest.”_

_The Queen nodded, as if that explained everything._

_“She’s sweet. I like her very much.”_

_“She is,” she said softly, a genuine smile on her lips._

_Hippolyta chuckled quietly, but said nothing, so they just sat there for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company._

“You know, it might help if she sees you train as well. I mean, you’re stronger than she is. It—"

“—I’m not sure that I am.” Diana interrupted, a thoughtful look on her face. “I knew another of her people, and I’ve seen how powerful they really are. I’m not sure I ever want to find out who’s stronger.”

Io gave her a wary look.

“But you’re right. Maybe it would help if she could see me train as well.” Diana bit her lip and flinched. “Yeah, she’s going to need to soak at the pools for at least one candle mark today… It’s a good thing she’s made of steel.”

Io stared at her.

“Steel?”

“It’s complicated.”

“All right… So, want to tell me what happened this morning at breakfast?”

“Nothing happened.”

Diana kept focused on the women below, but she could feel Io’s intense stare.

“So, no Amazons crashed against pillars and tables today? I heard the healer’s temple was unusually busy this morning. Kayo must have thought we were under attack.” 

Diana finally relented and chuckled.

“It was funny, I have to admit. It was like they never saw a beautiful woman before.”

Io sniggered.

“Well, to be fair, Diana, we haven’t been around different women for a very long time. Except you.”

“True. We should do something about that. I think it’s time.”

“You mean, go to the outside world?”

Diana shrugged.

“That or allow females from outside to visit, to learn from us and to teach us as well. We have so much to give, but there’s also so much we need to learn, to update.”

“Maybe…”

“Just something to think about.”

“Not sure your mother will approve.”

“We’ll see.”

Io was silent for a while.

“She is beautiful.”

Diana frowned.

“My mother?”

Io laughed out loud.

“She is, but I was talking about Kara. I can see why so many of our Sisters are so taken with her. She’s quite easy on the eye and she’s funny and sweet, and smart…” Io gave her friend a sideways glance. “Do you know if she has anyone back where she comes from?”

Diana turned around to face her friend, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes sobering. She wasn’t expecting that question. Not from Io.

“Why? Are you interested in her as well?”

Io smirked.

“Nope, nothing like that. I mean, she is beautiful, but I see her only as a friend, almost like a little sister. I’m just curious.”

Diana visibly relaxed at that.

“I don’t think she has any love interest right now.”

“Right…” 

Diana gave her a suspicious look, but returned her attention to the training below, watching Kara’s every move. She was itching to go there and instruct the Kryptonian personally, but Nesba would have her hide if she interfered. That didn’t mean, however, that she couldn’t whisper a few tips. She was sure the Kara could hear her from this far, if she could get her attention.

##

“Uh oh.”

Diana turned around at the sound of her friend, following her wide eyes.

Nesba was marching up their way, a stern expression on her face.

“Huh…”

They both sat up straight at the same time, not sure of what they had done wrong.

“I’ve noticed that you two ladies have been watching your Sisters practice for the last few days but have been skipping yourselves.” Nesba started as she came within hearing range.

“Well, we—"

“—have been slouching.” Nesba interrupted Io smoothly, stopping in front of them with both fists on her hips.

“You’re right, we have, but—"

Nesba raised a dark eyebrow at her Princess, daring her to keep talking.

Diana closed her mouth with an audible click.

“Good. Get ready. You start in a quarter candle mark with the next group. This one needs a break.” 

Nesba turned around to leave but stopped and glanced over her shoulder at Diana.

“Make sure you show Little Sister that it’s all right that she lets go. She knows how to fight, but she keeps holding back because she’s afraid of hurting her opponent.”  
Diana nodded and Nesba left, satisfied.

“Gods, she’s still damn bossy after all this time…” Io grumbled, getting up from her comfy spot.

“And we’re still afraid of her.” Diana chuckled, following her.

Io winced at her friend’s choice of words.

“ _Afraid_ is a strong word, Diana. I would call it… healthy respect.”

Diana laughed and clasped her friend’s shoulder.

“Is that how they call it now?”

Io gave her a dirty look, grumbling under her breath.

##

They walked side by side to the training range, until they crossed paths with the group leaving.

Spotting Kara, Diana made a slight detour, critically assessing the blonde’s injuries when she was close enough to check on every detail. Kara was covered in dirt, blood and scratches, small cuts covering her arms and exposed knuckles and thighs. A deep laceration above her eyebrow still bled profusely and the cut on her upper lip looked painful. 

Unable to stop herself, Diana brushed her fingers over her belly, feeling the taut muscles shift under her touch.

“Are you all right?”

Kara gave her a small smile - she looked exhausted.

“It looks worse than it is, really.”

Diana laughed quietly.

“Spoken like a true Amazon.”

Kara grinned but grimaced almost immediately, the movement pulling painfully at the cut on her lip. Instinctively, she covered her mouth with her hand, exposing her scraped and reddish knuckles to Diana’s watchful eyes.

“Ow?”

Diana sighed. She wanted nothing more than to take the Kryptonian away and take care of her, even though she knew most of it would be healed before the day ended.

“You should go to the healer’s temple to check on those cuts.”

Kara blinked at her, disappointment showing in her always expressive blue eyes, her hand falling to her side.

“Tired of playing healer with me?”

Diana stepped closer, leaving hardly any space between them. Taking Kara’s hands, she gently brushed her lips over the scraped knuckles, careful not to hurt her any further. She could feel the eyes of half the range burning on them, but she really didn’t care. All that mattered was the woman before her.

“Better?”

Kara swallowed and nodded, her eyes intent on her own hands.

Diana cupped her cheek, gently cleaning the still flowing blood with her thumb.

“I wish I could take you away from here and take care of you, but Nesba just ordered me and Io to start training. She thinks we’re slouching and being a bad example to our Sisters, and I really don’t recommend getting on her bad side.”

Kara chuckled at that, faintly leaning against Diana’s warm touch.

“Can I watch?”

“Sure, if you promise to have that taken care of soon.”

“I will.”

She opened her mouth but before she could say a word, Kara’s unexpectedly hardening eyes told her they were not alone anymore, just before a smooth, silky voice sounded from too close.

“Good morning, Princess.”

Diana pursed her lips, her eyes never leaving Kara’s, silently asking her to let her handle it. Brushing her hand down Kara’s face and neck, she finally turned around to face the Northerner warrior.

“Imkeh. It was a good morning.”

Imkeh gave her an amused smile, focusing her attention on Kara instead.

“Hello, Kara. I have to say, it’s been interesting to watch you practice with my Sisters.”

This close to Kara, Diana could feel her whole body tense up.

“You’ve been watching me?”

Imkeh nodded, slowly circling around Diana, only to stop in front of Kara, completely ignoring the dark-haired woman.

“Sometimes. My new duties as Senator don’t always allow for me to wander around freely.” The tall blonde smiled charmingly at her. “I can’t help but have the feeling that we started off on the wrong foot the other day. I’ve spent so long without seeing anyone new on this island that I forgot my manners.”

“I’m sure you have.”

“You seem to be having… trouble with offensive techniques. I can help you with that, if you want to. After all, I am Paradise Island’s Hand to Hand Champion, and we all know that Northern Amazons are the best warriors.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m quite happy with my instructor.”

Imkeh nodded with a smile.

“Of course, Nesba is very good, just… not the best and you should learn from a true master.”

Diana shifted so her body was partially hiding Kara’s, feeling the need to shield her from the irritating woman. Usually, she was the first one to avoid any sort of physical confrontation, but the urge to smack the warrior was starting to become overwhelming.

“Is that all? No senate matters to attend to?”

“Not today, no.” Imkeh looked around and smiled, realizing they were now the center of attention. “How about we make things a little more interesting for your guest, Princess? A melee. You and me, no weapons.”

“No.”

Diana wrapped her fingers around Kara’s wrist and walked away, pulling the blonde behind her.

“Why not?” Imkeh called out. “It’s just a demonstration and it can help your friend see how we truly fight.”

Clenching her jaw, Diana kept walking, Kara hot on her heels.

“Or are you afraid I’m going to make you look bad in front of your sweetheart?”

Diana stopped abruptly at the quiet words, knowing they had been spoken for her ears only; knowing Kara heard them too. 

Turning around, Diana let go of Kara’s wrist and started walking towards the smirking Amazon, murderous intent in her eyes.

“Diana…” Kara hurried after her. Holding her hand, she tugged just enough to get the taller woman’s attention back. “She’s taunting you. You don’t have to—"

“—This may be my only chance of wiping that smile off her face without starting a diplomatic incident or giving my mother a coronary.” Diana gave her a reassuring smile. “Please, tell Nesba we’re having a short melee before training starts, and please, have some water and food before you pass out.”

Kara’s fingers touched her chest, just above her heart, her eyes pleading.

“Please, be careful. She’s up to something.”

Diana’s eyes softened, the feeling bubbling in her heart desperate to come out, but her courage failed her. It’s not like she knew what it was she was feeling anyway; what it was that she wanted to say.

Taking the blonde’s hand to her lips, Diana kissed it gently.

“I will.”

Diana gave it one final squeeze before walking to face off her Amazon Sister, feeling those intense blue eyes burn on her back.

##  
Imkeh’s smile grew when Diana came to a stop in front of her, amused at the casual, self-assured stance.

“So, I’m curious Princess, did you accept this little challenge to defend your honor or to impress your girlfriend?”

Diana narrowed her eyes but kept quiet.

Imkeh chuckled, seemingly amused.

“No? All right, but I’m guessing you want her to be your girlfriend, don’t you?”

Diana remained quiet, taking the time to carefully assess her opponent, watching her every move as the woman tried to rattle her.

“Sensitive subject?” Imkeh pressed on. “You know, I have to hand it to you, she is beautiful.” Imkeh went on, flexing her powerful hands and well-defined muscles as they circled each other, her cocky smile never leaving her lips.

It was an intimidation quirk of hers, Diana knew. They had never fought before, but she had seen her fight. Imkeh was slightly taller than herself and far more muscular and heavier, but that was no issue for Diana. After fighting off the opponents that she had since leaving Themyscira over a hundred years before, Imkeh did not intimidate her at all.

“I might ask her to have dinner with me in my quarters, but I’m wondering if you’ll let her.”

“That’s her decision to make, not mine, though why she would want to spend any time with you is beyond me.”

Diana knew what she was doing, and she would not fall for her trap, no matter how badly she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off her face. She was dying to for centuries. The warrior had always been obnoxious and abusive towards her, and she never liked her.

Imkeh touched her heart, in mock offence.

“Hurts.”

Suddenly thrusting herself, Imkeh crashed against her with such brute force that she knocked them both down. Diana saw it coming though, and took full advantage of their momentum, rolling with it and kicking Imkeh of herself with both feet.

Quickly moving to a standing position, Diana raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“I am not an inexperienced young warrior anymore, Imkeh. Please, remember that before you hurt yourself.”

Imkeh narrowed her eyes, sneering at the Princess.

“Oh, I will.” She purred, her head tilting slightly to the side as she found a different angle to launch her next attack.

##

Nesba and Io flanked an anxious looking Kara, a half-eaten slice of bread forgotten in her hand.

“Don’t worry, Kara, she’s no match for Diana. No one here is.” Io kept her eyes on her friend, her arms crossed over her chest.

They watched for a while as the women grappled, fighting for dominance. So far, they were very evenly matched, but they also knew that Diana was not going full out - she wouldn’t, not unless she had no choice.

“If they keep this up, you’re going to have to call it a draw. This is supposed to be just a demonstration anyway,” Io said.

Nesba nodded. Glancing at Kara, the dark-skinned woman poked her with her elbow.

“Eat.”

Kara nodded, distractedly. Without taking her eyes off the fight, she slowly raised the bread to her mouth, nibbling on it.

There was a churning in her gut, a feeling burning deep inside. She could hear Imkeh’s mocking words to Diana, taunting her, goading her. Diana seemed immune to it all, but her gut kept churning and she wondered just how far Imkeh could push her friend before she would snap. 

##

“It seems like I finally found a match.” Imkeh remarked, almost off-handedly, dodging what would have been a very painful jab.

“Glad you think so.”

Diana kept her eyes trained on her opponent. Imkeh wasn’t one to play by the rules and she was expecting that much. Any distraction was sure to end in pain, and Imkeh was hitting hard, far harder than any of her Sisters ever had, and she knew the Northerner was not that strong, with or without ambrosia juice.

“Antiope trained me for a while, you know, long before you were even born. She was the only Amazon I could never defeat.”

Diana pursed her lips, throwing a left jab with lightning speed. Slipping past the woman’s defenses, her fist connected with the woman’s mouth with stunning force, instantly drawing blood. 

A satisfied little smile graced her lips.

“Funny you should say that. Nesba has defeated her before. And so have I.”

Imkeh fell backwards with a heavy thud. Touching her cracked lip with the tips of her fingers, she quickly jumped up to her feet, chuckling.

“I see she taught you well. Pity it wasn’t enough to stop her from getting herself killed on your behalf.” Imkeh circled the Princess once more. “I heard you got… distracted.”

Diana narrowed her eyes. The woman was getting on her nerves and she was done playing her game.

“Shut up and fight.”

A nasty smile came to Imkeh’s lips.

“Truth hurts, Princess?”

Finding a rare opening in Diana’s defenses, Imkeh feinted to the left. As Diana started to defend, Imkeh moved in the opposite direction, from a lower position, connecting her closed fist with Diana’s jaw. Diana hit the ground hard, a heavy grunt escaping her lips.

Imkeh grinned, shaking her hand to take out the sting of the hit.

“Great Ares, that felt good…” 

Not giving Diana the chance to get up, Imkeh dropped heavily against her, her elbow hitting the fallen woman with devastating force on the ribs.

##

Kara’s frown deepened, the slice of bread falling off her suddenly nerveless fingers.

##

Diana closed her eyes and groaned, the excruciating pain on her side making it hard to breathe, but she wouldn’t allow it to slow her down. Elbowing the woman viciously on the face, she forced Imkeh off herself, and stumbled to her feet, pressing her hand hard against her side. She suspected her ribs might be cracked.  
Why was Imkeh punching so hard? Not even ambrosia powered Amazons like that. It was almost like fighting Kal-El. And why wouldn’t she shut up about Antiope?

“We lost our greatest General because of you, Princess. It’s your fault she’s dead.” Imkeh taunted, the mocking smile tainted with fresh blood. 

Diana breathed hard, angrily cleaning up the blood trickling down her chin.

_It’s my fault._

“Shut up!” Why wouldn’t she shut up? Why?

Imkeh advanced on her, and before Diana could move out of the way, the warrior expertly swept her legs from under her.

Diana fell on her back with a low moan, all the air leaving her lungs, her ribs sending shockwaves of pain to her brain.

Turning quickly on her side, Imkeh climbed on top of Diana, pinning her to the ground with her heavier weight before she could react, deadly fists connecting with her face in a barrel of rapid punches.

It would have knocked out cold anyone else, but Diana was not just else. Flexing and twisting her upper body, Diana forcibly tossed Imkeh off herself.

“Her blood is on your hands, _Princess_. Our champion is dead because YOU chose to protect that disgusting creature instead of fighting like a true Amazon!” Imkeh spat, scrambling to her feet. “But then again, you’re not really one of us, are you?”

Spitting blood, Diana clumsily turned on her side, a pained groan escaping. She had to get up fast. She had to get up and fight, but she deserved this, didn’t she? It was her fault, wasn’t it?

A savage booted foot connected with her unprotected side, throwing her down on the ground again.

_It’s your fault, all your fault._

The angry words sounded loud in her head, accusing and bitter and far more devastating than Imkeh’s fists. It was her fault. It was all her fault.

A fist connected with her torso before she could even think about defending herself, the agonizing pain almost causing her to pass out.

_It’s your fault I’m dead, Diana. Your fault!_

##

Io’s eyes widened in shock at the scene before them.

“What’s going on?”

Kara clenched her fists angrily. She could hear every word Imkeh was uttering to torment Diana and she would not have it any longer.

“She’s not playing fair!” Kara growled, fearlessly marching into the training range, a flicker of bright red momentarily tainting her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Io tried to stop her and grabbed her arm, but Kara freed herself with an angry jerk.

“Why aren’t you stopping this?” Kara pointed her finger at the fighting women, hissing in barely contained anger.

“Because it’s a melee! It has rules. We’re not…”

“Forget your stupid rules! That’s not a melee, that’s an unfair fight and if you don’t stop it, I will!”

“Unfair? What the…”

##

“And to think you might rule over us one day. May Zeus have mercy on us.”

Punch.

“Your weakness shames her name!” 

Punch.

Diana raised her arms in a weak attempt to protect herself, the haunting words burning like hot steel inside her head. Her mind feebly tried to tell her that it was Imkeh, that she was playing with her emotions; that she could stop her, but all she could hear was her aunt’s angry voice cutting deep into her soul.

_You still expect a battle to be fair, Diana. A battle will never be fair! You are weak!_

“Weak! You don’t even put up a fight!”

Imkeh caught her wrists and pinned them down to the ground with bruising force, her head descending with stunning speed against Diana’s forehead.

_Weak!_

Diana let out a painful grunt, the pain leaving her momentarily dazed, black dots dancing behind her eyelids – she was no longer able to put up a fight. She didn’t want to. She deserved what she was getting. Her aunt was dead because of her. Her dear Antiope, her hero, her teacher was dead because of her. Her Sisters lost their mightiest warrior because of her stupidity.

_My fault…_

“Weak!”

Punch.

“You shame her name!”

Punch.

_My fault…_

“It’s your fault!”

Punch.

_My fault…_

##

Strong hands wrapped with a vice like grip around Imkeh’s neck, almost choking her, and pulled hard, her fists suddenly hitting thin air.

“What…”

Effortlessly, Imkeh’s body was yanked up from the barely conscious Amazon beneath her and tossed unceremoniously several feet away with resounding force.

##

Kara knelt by Diana’s mauled body, tears clouding her eyes.

“Diana?” she whispered; her voice too constricted. Trying to touch her quickly bruising and bleeding face, she stopped herself, afraid of causing more pain. 

She knew exactly what that felt like, when everyone thought it was nothing more than a scrape, a mindless thing to someone who was made of steel under a yellow Sun, but it hurt like hell when they patched it up, and it would still sting and throb when she was home alone, lying on her couch, staring up at the ceiling because moving hurt too much. Not every injury healed in seconds. Some took hours to heal and she had to handle it quietly because she was Supergirl, a superhero, and superheroes felt no pain.

Diana moaned at the sound of her voice, trying to open her eyes, but couldn’t.

“Shhh… don’t move. You’re hurt.”

“Great Hera…” 

Io’s hissed words sounded from behind Kara.

“We have to take her to the healer now!”

Io nodded and motioned to one of her stunned Sisters. 

“Give me a hand here. Quickly!” 

Io and the Amazon carefully lifted the bleeding Princess to her feet, Diana’s head falling forward as they slipped her arms around their shoulders to hold her upright.

“I’m going with you.” Kara said, her eyes fixed on the Amazon clumsily getting up on the other side of the range.

“No.”

Kara frowned and turned around at the sound of Nesba’s voice.

“Finish this.” The instructor touched her arm. “I know you can, Kara.”

Kara breathed heavily, her eyes stormy and troubled.

“She’s a very skilled fighter, Kara, but you have the surprise factor in your favor: she doesn’t know how strong, how fast and how skilled you really are. Used that against her.”

Kara nodded.

“Use every advantage that you have, but always fight with honor, even if she doesn’t.” Nesba lifted her chin with the tip of her finger. “May Athena guide you. Go.”

Kara nodded and walked away.

“Kara,” Nesba called out.

Kara looked back over her shoulder.

“Don’t hold back.”

Kara’s eyes shifted to the unconscious woman being carried away, grim determination setting on her shoulders.

“I won’t.”

##

Nesba grabbed one of the Amazons closest to her by the arm, to get her attention.

“Go to the healer’s temple and send for Kayo. Tell her Princess Diana is hurt and we’re bringing her in.”

“All right.”

Nesba pulled the shorter woman closer.

“Then make haste for the Queen. She needs to know that her Senator has a very dishonorable way of fighting.”

The woman nodded and sprinted out of the training range.

“Lenee!”

A fierce redhead rushed to Nesba’s side.

“Call on your guards. Keep an eye on Imkeh’s entourage. They won’t play fair either. If any of you suspect the slightest foul play from them, bring them down.”

“Yes, commander!”

The woman bowed her head slightly, a fist close to her heart.

Nesba rested her right hand on the dagger dangling from her belt, watching Imkeh’s every move like a hawk. She would put an end to this if she had to.

##

Halfway to the temple, Diana stirred, mumbling incoherently.

“Take it easy, my friend, we’re taking you to the healer,” Io said, a worried frown on her face. She had never seen her friend this badly wounded.

“Imkeh…” the barely conscious woman mumbled, feebly trying to disentangle herself from the arms around her. “I have to—"

“You’re not going back, Diana.”

“Imkeh…” Diana forced her good eye open, the other one badly swollen. “Io—"

Io forced them to stop so she could take a good look at her friend. Diana was bloodied and bruised, her always immaculate braid ruined, strings of dark hair sticking to the blood on her face and neck. The Queen would have a Centaur if she ever saw her daughter like this.

“Don’t worry about that harpy, Diana. Kara is handling her.”

“Kara…” the words left Diana’s cracked lips almost reverently. “No…”

Diana pushed her friends aside with a force she didn’t seem to possess now, and stumbled forward, falling hard on her knees. Wrapping her hands around her torso to stop the agonizing pain threatening to knock her out, Diana gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out. 

_Kara… no, no. You can’t fight her. No…_

Strong hands fell on her shoulders, holding her steady, familiar voices mumbling words she couldn’t quite grasp.

“Kara…”

Diana pushed herself up with savage determination. She had to get to Kara. She had to save her. She had to!

The Amazon Princess never even noticed when her legs gave out, tumbling forward as darkness wrapped swiftly around her frantic mind.

“Kara…”

##

Kara caught up with the enraged woman halfway, throwing her hand out to block the fist about to connect with her face, satisfaction filling her soul when the woman grimaced in pain.

The warrior, however, was moving too fast and slammed savagely against her, knocking them both down.

They wrestled for a moment until Imkeh managed to pin her down, but Kara twisted and threw her off with a grunt.

Both hurried to their feet and Imkeh attacked swiftly, with both fists coiled and ready to lash out a devastating blow to Kara’s chest.

Kara let her get close, waiting until the last possible moment to step aside and punch her hard on the side of her face, knocking her down on her knees.

Clutching hard on the woman’s intricate braids, Kara forced her head up, connecting a knee with her jaw. Imkeh’s head jerked back with the force of impact.

Imkeh grunted and rolled onto her side, clumsily placing her knees down on the dirt floor. Spitting blood again, she looked around for something, anything she could use against the blonde. Her eyes fell on a close by rock and Imkeh wrapped her fingers around it, waiting for Kara to make her move.

The moment Kara’s hands gripped her shoulders, Imkeh twisted her upper body. Letting out a throaty cry, she swung with all her strength, crashing the rock hard against the blonde’s temple.

Kara staggered with a grunt of pain, half falling on one knee, barely keeping herself from tumbling forward. Hesitantly, her fingers went to her head, touching hot blood.

Stunned with the broken pieces of rock and dust falling from her hand, Imkeh stared at the dazed woman in disbelief. 

“What are you?” 

Kara’s hand was trembling visibly at the sight of her own blood, dark memories of a similar injury from not that long ago suddenly flooding in. The rock had hit just above her previous eyebrow laceration, exactly on the same spot Reign hit her with the piece of metal and concrete. Her eyes blurred and her thoughts fogged for a scary moment. It was like she was back there again, about to face her worst enemy - her executioner.

A solid fist connected with her head, blurring everything, and she went down, disorientation settling in.

She could hear voices calling out her name, but it was all so far away, and darkness threatened to overwhelm her once more, just like before.

“Did you really think you had a chance against me, little girl? Especially after I just beat the crap out of our mighty Princess?”

The mocking words cut through the dense fog in her mind like a razor-sharp knife, forcing her to remember that this was not Reign, that she was not fighting a World Killer; that this woman had just hurt Diana - badly.

Kara raised her arm just in time to block another devastating punch from Imkeh. Just because Amazons in Themyscira could make her bleed, didn’t mean they could break her; just because this Amazon was punching harder than any other, didn’t mean she would win.

Raising her fist, Kara hit the surprised Amazon remorseless, sending her crashing far away from her.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Kara staggered to her feet. With eyes fixed on the fallen woman, Kara jumped up, her fist closing in midflight. 

Closing in on the now wide-eyed Amazon, Kara let out a guttural cry, her knee slamming violently against the Amazon’s chest, just as her fist smashed hard against the ground, close enough to scrape the warrior’s face, bits of debris hitting both. 

Imkeh choked convulsively, the air savagely forced out of her lungs.

Kara inched closer to the heaving woman.

“I would stay down if I were you,” she snarled. “I won’t be so kind next time.”

The warrior was panting hard, the pressure on her chest making it very hard to fill her lungs with much needed air. Despite her predicament, her dark blue eyes glinted with scorn.

“G—good to know our beloved Princess has a Champion.”

Kara pressed her knee down harder, causing the woman to gasp loudly. Clutching her jaw, Kara forced her to look up at her, her eyes hard and intent.

She didn’t speak. She just stared down at the warrior, allowing her the time to understand the power it took to punch her so hard she was thrown across the field; the power it took to press her down so effortlessly, all it took was a little more pressure and she would be crushed; allowing the anger bubbling inside her to show in her eyes.

Imkeh’s contempt dropped from her eyes and lips, the flicker of fear slowly settling in the Amazon’s eyes.

Kara smiled sweetly and patted her cheek.

“Good, you heard me.”

Kara let go of her brusquely, walking away without giving her a second thought, while trying to force down her anger. She had been very close to cause permanent damage on Imkeh because she almost couldn’t keep her temper in check, and that was unacceptable.

She was so focused on getting her anger under control, she never heard the rustle behind her, never sensed the movement so close to her.

A loud crack sounding from behind made her jump a little. Turning around sharply, her confused eyes fell on the slumped body of Imkeh, a sharp dagger dangling loosely from her fingers.  
###  
tbc


	5. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter 1

Footsteps echoed inside the cold stone chamber. A few torches provided little light to the large, naturally oval shaped space. A long black marble altar stood in the middle of it, with two slowly burning lamps set on each end, and in its center, a bronze burner released the cleansing scent of fresh sage.

In front of the altar, lying on the gravel floor, was a sacred tapestry carpet, richly adorned with intricate patterns of black and bright red. On top of it, red and black crystals of several shapes and sizes were strategically placed. Kneeling on it, with the marble altar behind, was a woman wearing a simple red linen shift, tied at the front. It matched her red flaming curls. Her eyes, however, remained closed.

The heavy footsteps stopped in front of the carpet. Only the woman inside was allowed to touch it. She was its keeper until her last breath, and any disregard of this rule would lead to nothing but a painful and gruesome death.

_“Kneel before me,”_ the disembodied voice of the woman resonated inside the chamber, sounding soft and so very tired.

A rustle on the gravel was heard and the woman on the carpet exhaled deeply, her hands resting on top of her covered thighs. 

Eyelids opened to reveal white eyes, no trace left of their original color.

_“Finally, players are on the move. We must prepare the temple. Gather everything that is needed.”_

“As you wish.”

_“Bring the Sun spirit to me until the next full moon.”_

“But that’s less than a fortnight from now. How will I--”

_“Find a way!”_ The voice suddenly sounded shrieking and menacing, blood red flashing in her eyes, the white no longer visible. _“If you’re not up to the task, I will find another!”_

“I will do as you ask of me. I will not fail you.”

_“Good.”_ The disembodied voice sounded soft and tired again, the woman’s eyes becoming white once more. _“I must possess it until the next full moon. I will wait no longer.”_

“You shall have it until then, I give you my word.”

_“Let’s hope your word is good, because if not, I will take your life and your soul as payment.”_ The woman exhaled once more. _“Leave at once.”_

“As you command.”

The red-haired woman exhaled and fell forward on the carpet, throwing her hands out just in time to brace herself and avoid falling face first. No one would come to her aid while she was on the sacred carpet. No one could.

“Are you all right?”

Exhausted green eyes looked up to find concerned grey ones, her breathing heavy.

“You have your orders.” The woman straightened slowly, standing once more on her knees, her posture rigid, almost regal.

“Answer me.”

“I’m fine. Go now.”

“But--”

“The news from our spies were very welcome.” The woman untied the red shift, leaving it open and exposing perfect porcelain skin. “I now must do what was asked of me and provide satisfaction. Go.”

Grey eyes stared at her intently, threatening to rebel.

“Go…” she whispered. “Please…”

Without a word, the grey eyed woman left the cold room, her stomping reverberating loudly on the cave. In her wake, one by one, the torches were put out by an eerie cold wind, until only the twin lamps at the altar were left to provide dim light.

Her breathing quickened as dark, formless smoke emerged from the center of the sacred carpet. There was no form to it, nothing to hold onto, just a growing column of black smoke that sinuously wrapped around her body, but the voice, the voice was already inside her head, lustful and demanding, and now, for the first time, it demanded her.

The red linen shift fell from her shoulders, pooling behind her legs as the last light extinguished inside the oval shaped chamber, and there was nothing left but darkness, herself, and a growing column of dark smoke.

###  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“What happened?”

Confused, Kara watched the dark-skinned instructor standing menacingly over the fallen woman. Nesba gave Kara an imperturbable look, her right hand clenched in a tight fist.

“She was about to attack you with a dagger.”

“Oh!”

“There is no honor in how she fights. That is not the Amazon way.”

Kara stared at the gruff instructor. She wasn’t worried about Imkeh coming at her with a knife, but Nesba didn’t know their weapons were useless against her, so the instructor had leaped in her defense, protecting her as one of their own.

Impulsively, Kara hugged Nesba. She knew Amazons were not the huggy, touchy kind of women. They were warriors, many of them anyway, and Diana warned her about this right from the beginning, but she was a touchy person and they would just have to deal with it.

Nesba tensed, her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden intimate contact.

“I hope you won’t get in trouble because of this.”

Nesba relaxed and grinned rakishly, awkwardly hugging her back.

“If I do, it’s worth it, Little Sister. There’s no excuse for what she did, and the truth is, I’ve been dying to wipe that sneer off her face for centuries.”

Kara chuckled and pulled away. She didn’t want to overwhelm the gruff instructor. One step at a time.

“Thank you.”

Nesba gave her a proud smile.

“That was a damn good fight, Little Sister. You have a mean right hook.”

Kara beamed.

“Thanks.”

Nesba nodded, looking around with her hands on her hips. Spotting Imkeh’s warriors sprinting towards them, she exhaled.

“Go find Diana. I’ve got this.”

“Are you sure? I—"

“I am. Besides, that’s a nasty cut you have there and I don’t want to be on the receiving end of her Highness’ wrath if you’re not properly taken care of. Go.”

Bowing her slightly, with a closed fist over her chest, Kara acquiesced.

“Yes, commander.”

Nesba narrowed her dark eyes at the sprinting blonde, a tolerant little smile on her lips.

“Funny, Kara, very funny.” 

##

Kara rushed to the healer’s temple, frustration written all over her face. It seemed word had spread quickly, far quicker than she anticipated, and now, apparently, she was the hero of the day after coming out in the Princess’ defense. Everyone wanted to congratulate her for her bravery and honor, and for showing ‘that good for nothing harpy’ what being an Amazon was all about. She had a feeling Imkeh wasn’t very popular in Themyscira.

To her surprise, her gaping and still bleeding wounds seemed to act as some sort of merit medal. Any other day, she would bask on the attention, on the newfound respect she could see in the eyes of these veteran warriors, but now, all she cared about was finding Diana.

It took her longer than she wanted too, but she finally made it to the healing temple, spotting Io sitting outside, by the large marble columns.

“Io!” 

The short-haired Amazon turned around and sucked in a breath.

“Ares hairy balls, Kara, what the Hades did she do to you?”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up at the curse. She was still getting used to the Amazon’s creative cussing, but Io always seemed to come up with the best ones. Funny, she had never heard Diana cuss before.

Io grabbed her wrist, pulling the exhausted Kryptonian behind her.

“Is this the part where I tell you that she looks a lot worse than I do?”

Io raised an eyebrow and smirked at the round, innocent sapphire eyes staring back at her.

“Tell me, Little Sister, does that sweet, innocent look of yours actually work in the World of Man?” 

Kara grinned.

“Quite a lot. It’s very effective.”

Io shook her head in disbelief.

“Are you taking me to her?”

“No. You need to see a healer yourself, Kara.”

Kara stopped, forcing Io to an abrupt halt.

The weapons master gave her a questioning look.

“I want to see her first.”

“Kara—"

“Please?”

Io sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat, and started walking in the opposite direction, Kara hot on her heels.

They soon found themselves in front of wide wooden doors, walking inside a large and well-lit room, with several empty gurneys perfectly arranged by the big windows, and the healing pools in the back.

“Io, I thought I told you not to— Oh!”

“Kayo, I—"

“What’s happening today?”

Kara stood still as a strawberry blonde with ethereal aqua eyes, dressed in a typical long tunic, stopped in front of her. Glaring at her wounds disapprovingly, the strawberry blonde shook her head, incredulous.

“Let’s get you patched up.” The woman sighed tiredly, retreating to a large cabinet to her right and selecting several items from it.

“I want to see Diana first.”

“You cannot. Princess Diana is undergoing treatment,” the woman replied softly, without looking up from her task. “She will not be disturbed.”

“But I want to see her! I won’t—"

“—I said ‘no’.”

“Can I see her after we’re done? I—"

“—You can sit there.” A long finger pointed in the direction of the empty gurneys, the strange woman never once looking up from her task.

Kara stared at her indignantly. Silently asking Io for support, the short-haired Amazon just shrugged, making her way to one of the nearby chairs. 

“She’s bossy like my sister…” Kara grumbled under her breath. Sitting on one of the gurneys, she crossed her arms over her chest, sulking.

Io scratched her nose to hide her smile and silently pointed to the pool at the far end of the room, where two Amazons, dressed in similar green tunics, seemed to be tending to someone.

Kara squinted her eyes just slightly and focused on where Io was pointing to. She could see right through the bodies of the Amazons slowly and deliberately moving in the pool, while tending to the third body inside, seemingly afloat. Focusing on the unconscious woman, Kara scanned her quickly, finding two cracked ribs and internal bleeding, both mending and healing at a steady pace.

She had never seen that before, the body mending itself like that. It was fascinating. Humans usually took a lot longer to heal, and she wondered if it was Diana’s healing ability or the healing water of the pools. Maybe both.

She was so focused on Diana’s healing process, that she never even noticed when the healer moved, suddenly standing right in front of her, holding a large jade patterned crystal, shaped like a wizard’s wand.

Kara flinched at the sight of the green crystal wand, instinctively bringing her arms closer to her chest. She knew it wasn’t kryptonite - she wasn’t feeling the searing pain that always came from it, but it was just as green and just as creepy.

Kara forced herself to focus on the woman. She was beautiful, just around Lena’s height and well-built as her sister, and looking just as young as she did, but Kara suspected she was probably older than Diana by a few millennia, like most Amazons.

“I can see your sister is a wise woman.”

The words came out of nowhere and smacked her right between the eyes. Kara blushed furiously and opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out.

“I’m guessing you’re Diana’s friend from the Patriarch’s World,” she said, using her crystal wand to run it over Kara’s body, almost like a scanner.

Her voice was soft and pleasing, and unwavering.

Kara nodded and mumbled an apology, hearing Io snicker from close by.

“Didn’t she tell you we have exceptional hearing?” The woman kept staring at her, a small frown forming. She moved to a nearby table, meticulously wrapping the wand on a piece of white cloth and storing it inside a dark leather case.

Kara cleared her throat, still mortified. How did she always end up getting herself in this kind of predicament?

“She did. I— hum… I’m not used to being around people who can hear as well as you do. I forgot. I’m sorry.”

The woman nodded, accepting her justification and apology. 

Dabbing a piece of clean cloth in a bright yellow liquid, the woman slowly raised her hand to Kara’s face.

“This might sting a bit, but I have to clean your cuts before I decide whether or not you need stitches.”

“All right, but I’m sure that won’t be necessary. I heal faster than any of you.”

The woman raised a pale eyebrow and looked back at Io for confirmation.

“Very well,” she said after Io’s confirmation, “but I still need to clean and dress them.”

Kara gave her a smile, hoping to mend fences with the woman. Those serious, scrutinizing eyes were creeping her out. It was like she was about to get scolded at any moment.

“What’s that?” Kara pointed to the leather case with the wand.

“It’s a healer’s crystal,” she answered as if it was obvious.

When no more information was given, Kara refrained from exhaling in frustration. The woman before her wasn’t making it any easier.

“Ok… And what does it do?”

“It checks your insides and tells me if there’s any damage to your body. Now hold still.”

Kara sighed. Maybe she couldn’t mend fences with the woman after all. Not without Diana’s help.

The strange woman had a surprisingly gentle touch though, and Kara mused if she would be willing to travel back with her, just to teach the DEO’s doctors how to clean and dress superhero’s wounds with minimum pain.

Alex would have a fit.

“What happened?” The healer asked softly, working meticulously on the cut on her temple. “I’ve never seen Diana this badly hurt.”

Kara had her eyes closed, the bright yellow, sharp scented liquid making her eyes water, something that had never happened before.

Her jaw clenched, anger bubbling deep inside once more.

“Imkeh played dirty.”

“Imkeh…” the woman whispered out the name, almost a hiss. “What did she do?”

Kara sighed.

“She said some pretty awful things and Diana just… froze.”

The healer threw the blood-soaked cloth into a nearby bucket, picking up a clean one from the small pile of supplies by her side.

“Was it about Antiope?”

Kara opened her eyes, watching her closely. The woman’s demeanor was calm and serene, but there was a fire in her light-colored eyes that was akin to the one in her heart. This was a friend of Diana.

“Yes.”

The healer refocused on cleaning her cuts.

“Diana never allowed herself to mourn Antiope. She’s the only one that believes it’s her fault she died.”

“Imkeh seems to believe it too.”

“No, she doesn’t. She couldn’t care less. She envies Diana and took the chance to use something as painful as this against her. I just don’t understand how she was able to leave her like this. Diana is far stronger than she is.”

Kara frowned.

“She was punching harder than any other Amazon I’ve trained with. Harder even than the ones that drank the ambrosia juice to train with me. Could she have doubled the dose?”

The woman’s hands stilled abruptly, her expression sobering.

“Taking a double dose of ambrosia juice will grant you a few days at the healer’s temple with high fevers and uncontrollable body fluids. No Amazon would subject herself to that unless it was a matter of life or death.”

Kara made a face at the healer’s description.

“Well, when Diana comes around, you can ask her about it, but I definitely noticed the difference.”

“I shall.”

“How is she?”

“Very banged up. Was she not an Amazon, she would have a long recovery ahead of her, if she made it at all.”

Kara shared a worried look with Io.

“She has two cracked ribs and internal bleeding, and many cuts and bruises, but it’s all healing nicely now. She just needs to soak in the pool for a few more candle marks and rest. She’ll be as good as new in a day or so.”

Kara sighed, relieved. All she had to do now was wait for Diana to wake up and be released by the healer, so she could take her to her room and make sure she stayed there and rested. Maybe she could have someone bring them some food. She didn’t want to leave her alone, not after all she had to endure with Imkeh.

“All done.”

Kara gave her a thankful smile.

“Thanks. I’m Kara, by the way.” Kara raised her arm, offering their traditional greeting.

“Kayo,” the woman replied, taking her arm amiably, only to remove it quickly, almost as if she’d been stung by a bee.

Kayo’s aqua eyes glowed bright amber for a fleeting moment, incomprehensible words tumbling out of her barely moving lips.

“Kayo?” Kara tried to touch her arm, to make sure the woman was all right, but the healer shunned from it. “What happened? Are you all right?”

Kayo seemed bewildered, her eyes looking down at her arm, confused, but she nodded before Kara could say anything.

“Yes, just… It was a busy morning. You may check on Diana for a moment, but I must ask you to leave soon. I suggest you take the time to rest as well.”

Without giving the Kryptonian a chance to reply, Kayo left hurriedly, lost in her own thoughts.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but dismissed it quickly. The healer probably was just as tired as she claimed, except that didn’t quite explain her glowing eyes. It really wasn’t important right now.

“Are you going back to the palace to rest after you check on her?” Io asked, jumping off from her perch. 

Kara shook her head, walking purposefully towards the pool.

“No. I’m going back to the training range.”

“I doubt Nesba will let you back in today.”

Kara pursed her lips and stopped.

“Then I’ll just sit there and watch.”

Io gave her an understanding smile.

“Want to have your first sword practice?”

Kara’s eyes shone with barely contained excitement.

“Yes!”

“All right, I’ll wait for you there. Don’t take long.”

“I won’t.”

Reaching the pool, Kara shyly greeted the women eyeing her curiously. Peering inside, her eyes almost bugged out at the sight before her, her face and neck heating up considerably. Inside the pool, Diana was kept afloat in the healing water with the help of the healers, stark naked. Despite all the visible injuries and aggression her body had sustained, Diana of Themyscira was stunning, and she was having a very hard time averting her eyes and controlling her breathing.

Diana’s upper body was covered in bruises, large and small. The largest of them all, a swelling dark purple bruise, covered most of her abdomen, up to her breasts, with the smallest of them scattered over her chest, neck and face.

Her face was severely bruised and swollen, and many small lacerations spread over the smooth surface. One in particular caught her attention, a deep gaping cut on her swollen cheek, liberally coated with the same green ointment that adorned most of her upper body.

Hot tears blurred her eyes at the sight of the brutal damage inflicted on the Amazon Princess. Swallowing the lump on her throat, Kara knelt behind Diana’s head, the only part of her she could touch without having to jump inside the pool. Reaching out, the Kryptonian touched her forehead, as gently as she could. She didn’t want to cause her any more pain or disturb her even, but she needed to touch her, to feel her skin. It soothed her soul.

But the spark of anger reignited in her heart once more. She wanted to go back there and knock the obnoxious Amazon into oblivion. She should have done that. She shoul—"

“Kara…”

The whisper broke through her self-recrimination and caught her attention.

“I’m here,” Kara smiled, forcing the anger to subside. Now was not the time - Diana needed her.

Diana’s good eye cracked open, slowly focusing on her, her breathing slightly uneven.

Gentle fingers touched the side of her face, faltering when Diana leaned against it, her good eye closing briefly.

“Don’t fight her…” she begged. “Please…”

“It’s all right, sweetie. Don’t worry about it.”

“Please…” Diana frowned, trying to refocus on her with her barely open eye.

“Shh… I won’t.” Kara closed her eyes, brushing her lips over the Amazon’s forehead as tears spilled, unchecked. “I won’t.”

Diana frowned, becoming somewhat agitated.

“You’re crying… What—"

“Shhh… I’m just glad you’re all right.” She knew better than to lie to Diana. The woman always seemed to be able to see right through her. “I was so worried…”

Her fingers kept their shooting caress and Diana subsided, closing her eye again. Her breathing was still uneven, and Kara was unsure whether she was conscious or not.

“Kara…”

“Mm?”

Diana scowled.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Are you ever going to kiss me?”

Kara stopped breathing for a moment, her mind suddenly blank. Blue eyes flickered helplessly to the two Amazons covertly hiding their knowing smiles. She was going to die of embarrassment right there.

“Huh… Maybe, b—but not now.”

“Why not?” Diana opened her eye again, still scowling.

Kara choked. Why was she asking her this now and in front of strange people, no less?

_Rao, kill me now._

“You’re hurt and…” another glance at the women tending to Diana. “Well, there’s people here. Ok?”

“Ok…”

“Thank you.” 

“You’re beautiful…”

Kara groaned and dropped her head, feeling a little exasperated. She thought she heard a snicker.

“Diana, please…”

“Ok…”

“Troublemaker.”

Diana tried to smile but it didn’t quite come out.

Kara dropped another kiss on her forehead, lingering just a little longer than she was supposed to. The need to hold her close was starting to become too much to handle and she needed to leave now, or she would jump in that pool and scare the living days out of the healers. Surely Kayo would not appreciate that, and Diana didn’t need any more aggravation. 

“You need rest.”

Diana tried to raise her hand but didn’t seem to have the strength to. Kara reached out and took her wet hand, bringing it up to her lips.

“You need to stay still, Diana.”

Diana intertwined their fingers and closed her eye again.

“Stay… Please…”

“I will.” Kara kissed her knuckles, holding her hand close to her lips. 

Kara stayed until Diana quieted down and her breathing relaxed into a deep slumber. Before one of the healers found the nerve to start asking questions, she quickly slipped away, but not before dropping a final kiss to Diana’s forehead.

She was not ready to answer those questions.

##

Sword practice with Io was… awesome!

Kara liked hand to hand combat a lot, but she had to admit, the moment she touched a sword, it was like she was born to wield it. Sometimes, when Alex wasn’t at the DEO and no one was around, she would go to the armory and watch Alex’s Kryptonite sword from its led protective case. She was a huge fan of katanas herself, but that was one of those dirty little secrets she had never shared with anyone before, not even Alex, but perhaps it was time she did. Maybe she could talk to Diana about it. Maybe their smiths could forge a sword like katana for her, one that she could keep here, for when she visited. It’s not like it would be useful in National City.  
Yeah, that could work.

Her first session started with a training sword, made of hardwood, but Io had let her try out her own sword, forged out of Amazon steel, to feel the weight of it; to understand the power surge that came from wielding it.

 

_“You’re a natural swordswoman, Little Sister. I’m impressed!” Io grinned. “It’s almost like you were born an Amazon.”_

_Kara beamed. It was the first time someone told her she was a natural at something._

 

With a little spring in her step, Kara rushed to the healing temple. The constant worry for her friend, however, had her distracted quite a few times, until Io had to call her on it.

 

_“Kara, you need to focus on this. I know you’re worried about her, but swords are not toys. The tiniest distraction can have dire consequences, for you or your opponent.”_

_“Sorry…”_

_“Maybe we should call it a day. You’ve had—"_

_“—No! I can do it. I can do this.” Kara picked up a wooden sword and positioned herself just like Io taught her. “Again.”  
Io nodded, obviously pleased with her answer._

_She was Supergirl and Supergirl would never quit._

 

She couldn’t wait to tell Diana, but her happy little smile fell from her lips the moment she stepped inside the healing room and found it empty.

“Where is everyone?” She looked around, surprised.

“Princess Diana has left.”

Kara turned sharply around at the sound of the healer’s soft voice.

“Left? To her room?”

Aqua eyes regarded her for a long moment, as if evaluating whether to answer.

“No. She left against my orders. She’s not yet fully healed, but she woke up and decided to leave.”

“Stubborn thing…” Kara grumbled under her breath. “Ok, she’s probably in her room. I—”

“—She doesn’t want to see anyone.”

“Oh… All right then, I’ll just…” Kara stared down at her hands, her lower lip poking out just so. “I’ll go wash up for dinner, I guess. Thanks.”

Kayo sighed and stepped forward, stopping in front of her. Without touching her, the healer carefully examined her healing wounds, her sharp eyes taking in every single detail.

“Remarkable. They’re almost gone, and you didn’t even have to use the healing waters.”

“Yeah, I heal pretty fast.”

“But you’re not an Amazon, are you?”

“No.” Kara scratched her head. She was tired of this conversation, her good humor all gone. She just wanted to find Diana. “It’s complicated. I’m sure Diana can fill you in later.”

“Of course.” 

“I’m… I’m going now.”

Kayo just stood there, silently watching her - it was unnerving. Now all she had to do was find Diana, but if she wasn’t in her room, where would she be? Maybe with the Queen or—

“You’ll find her at her hiding place. She likes to go there to watch the sunset.” 

Kara turned around and smiled brightly at her.

“I can show you the way."

“I know where it is. Thanks!”

Kara rushed out without looking back, knowing the strange woman was standing there, watching her run out the door.

##

Dismounting Argo, Kara silently removed a blue blanket from her saddle bag, her eyes focused on the lone woman sitting in front of the tree where they had napped just a few days before. 

“Guard,” she whispered, patting her mare affectionately on the neck.

The golden-brown mare bumped her chest. 

“Goodies later, when we get back, I promise.” Kara kissed her nose.

Argo nickered and trotted to where Chiron was munching on grass.

Kara stood there for a moment, holding the folded blanket close to her chest, while observing the dark-haired woman in front of the tree. Her hair was loose and still wet from the pools and her head was slumped on her drawn up knees, her arms wrapped tightly around them. She seemed to be miles away, but Kara knew she was aware of her presence.

She really didn’t know what to do. Maybe she should just leave her alone. Diana had come all the way up here to be away from everyone, to be alone. She had no right to interfere, but her instinct was telling her something entirely different, and she always listened to her instinct, even when it got her in trouble, which tended to happen a lot.

Summoning her courage, Kara adjusted the blanket under her arm and strolled quietly to the tree, casually sitting behind Diana. Reverently placing the folded blanket beside her, Kara bit her lip, gingerly stroking the Amazon’s back with her hand and feeling the strong muscles tense under her touch.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, but I wasn’t allowed to stay,” Kara whispered, daring to move closer. Boldly resting her chin on Diana’s shoulder, Kara nuzzled the bruised cheek, feeling the shuddering breath that escaped the older woman lips, “but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”  
Diana’s shoulders shook with silent sobs, her face still buried in her arms and hidden from Kara.

Kissing the dark head, Kara wrapped her arms around the distraught woman, drawing her closer to herself.

Leaning against the tree, Kara pulled Diana with her, gently scooping her onto her lap, while fetching the blanket from her side.

Diana curled in her arms, cuddling immediately when the blanket fell over them. Hiding her face on Kara’s chest, she held onto her like her life depended on it, silent sobs rocking her still injured body.

Kara had no idea how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough for the sun to disappear behind the horizon and the first stars to shine up on the darkening sky; long enough for Diana’s tears to dry, her battered body still shaking with shuddering breaths.

Absentmindedly, Kara traced random patterns on her back, focusing only on her slowly relaxing breathing and the way her body sagged in her arms. Her breath caught in her throat when Diana finally looked up at her, her beautiful face still covered in fading bruises and cuts, her dark eyes so full of pain, it made her heart clench.

Dear Rao, she just wanted to take her mind off everything and make all that pain go away. And maybe kiss her too.

She wanted to kiss her.

Now.

“You fought her.”

Kara nodded, biting her lip, more to stop herself from doing something stupid than anything else. Now was not the time. Diana was an emotional wreck and she needed her to be supportive and nothing more.

“I did and I won.”

“But she hurt you…” Puffy dark eyes sparked with anger.

Kara shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile, touching their foreheads.

“She looks a lot worse?”

A chuckle escaped and Diana snuggled closer.

“Swear?”

“That she looks worse? I do. Better?”

Diana nodded, pulling the blanket closer to her chin and Kara kept her soothing touches on her back, every now and then placing a kiss on the dark head.  
“Was this the first time you cried for your aunt?”

A hesitant nod was her answer.

Kara sighed, she suspected as much.

“Diana, you must allow yourself to mourn her. It’s part of the healing process. I know it hurts like hell, but it helps, I swear it does. Not allowing yourself to go through that process, is like having a gaping wound that never heals.”

“Maybe I deserve to have a gaping wound that never heals,” Diana rasped out. “Antiope died because of me, because I wasn’t paying attention; because I got careless. Imkeh is right.”

“So, you let her beat the crap out of you as punishment…” Kara closed her eyes as the truth of what had happened on that melee finally became clear. “You know, I don’t believe that for a second. That she died because you got careless on the battlefield. I may have never fought a war, Diana, but I’ve fought battles before, and they were frantic and confusing and…” a sigh. “Even with superpowers, we can’t see everything, we can’t be everywhere; we can’t save everyone.

Your aunt _chose_ to save you. She chose. You can’t possibly be responsible for that. Everyone tells me that she loved you so very much, Diana, like a daughter. They tell me that she always believed that you were destined for greatness, destined to be a hero, a savior. I think when she chose to step in front of you, she knew she was saving tomorrow. Honor her by accepting her sacrifice to the greater good; honor her as a fierce woman who had the freedom to make a choice - honor that freedom.”

Kara had to stop for a moment, feeling Diana’s hot tears on her neck once more, her own tears blurring her vision. Her words of comfort were meant as much for Diana as for herself. She believed those words now, she only needed to hear herself say them out loud to make them real.

“Stop punishing yourself for something you had no control over.”

“I know…” Diana whispered brokenly. “It’s just—"

“—hard to accept that it was always about their choices.”

Diana raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying, tears still falling down her cheeks.

“You do understand…”

“I do, more than you think.” Kara’s hand found her way to Diana’s bruised face, gently cleaning away the tears. “I’ll always be here for you. Please, don’t shut me out.”  
Diana closed her eyes, eagerly basking in the gentle touch.

“Never...”

“Good.” Kara looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. She didn’t want to move, didn’t want to make Diana move from her safe cocoon either, especially because she caught the barely disguised flinches every time the warrior moved. She was still hurting, and Kara was not happy with this. “We should go. It’s getting late and—"

A loud, fierce growl interrupted her.

“Uh oh!” Diana raised her head in alarm and Kara groaned, mortified. “Must feed Beastie at once!”

“It has a name now?” Kara whined, covering her eyes with her free hand.

Diana chuckled, amused.

“If it has a mind of its own, then it must be named.”

A dramatic sight escaped the blonde’s lips.

“I will never live this down, will I?”

Diana impulsively kissed her cheek.

“Not with me, my sweet Kara, but I promise it's our secret,” she whispered, her lips still brushing the warm cheek.

Kara let out an unsteady breath, removing her hand from her eyes and letting it rest on the woman’s chest. 

“I like that,” she admitted, peering at the Princess.

“What?”

“Having secrets with you.”

Diana’s delighted smile filled her heart with such awe, she thought it was going to burst.

“The feeling is mutual…” Diana whispered. “C’mon, Supergirl, let’s get you fed.”

Diana tried to leave her cocoon, but Kara held her down easily.

“Not so fast, Princess.”

Diana raised an eyebrow at the title.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you flinch. I know you’re still hurting.”

“I’m fine, Kara. I can get up on my own.”

“I know you can, but I’m getting up now and I’m still holding you, so deal with it.” Kara kissed her cheek. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’s our secret.”

Diana stared at her, her eyes sobering, but the smile was threatening to come out, and she just gave up, resting her head on the Kryptonian’s shoulder, chuckling.  
“It’s a good thing we like having secrets with each other.”

Kara smiled and in one fluid motion, got up to her feet with Diana secure in her arms, feeling the warrior relax against her.

“I believe we need a bath first. A quick one,” Kara said, knowing how dirty she really was.

“Yeah… That’s highly recommended.” Diana sighed, unfazed that Kara was carrying her. “And these leathers need a good washing too.” Diana looked down at herself, realizing she was wrapped in a fleece blanket, something that didn’t exist anywhere in Paradise Islands. “Why is there a fleece blanket in Themyscira?”

Kara cleared her throat.

“I hum… I always travel with blankie?”

“Blankie?” Diana raised both eyebrows.

Kara closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn.

“It’s hum… It gives me comfort and reminds me of home.”

“Oh! And you thought it was a good idea to bring it up here?”

Kara nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on her path.

“I thought it could bring you comfort.”

Diana’s eyes softened.

“You’re something else, Kara Danvers.”

Kara looked down, feeling self-conscious. She could feel Diana’s strong and slightly unsteady heartbeat, almost like it was beating inside her own chest, but that was ok - it matched her own. How peculiar.

“So are you.”

Kara stopped in front of Chiron, Diana’s horse, and lifted her up to the saddle.

Diana yelped, not expecting that.

“Kara, what—"

“There.” Kara made sure the Amazon was secure and comfy on top of her horse.

“I want to make sure you don’t hurt yourself getting up on Chiron.”

Diana looked down at her, an unreadable look in her eyes.

“I made it out here on my own just fine, Kara.”

“I know you did.” Kara patted her leg before climbing up on Argo. “Just humor me, please.”

Diana sighed but said nothing, nudging Chiron with her leg to get moving.

“Diana,” Kara called out, bringing Argo closer.

Diana looked at her questioningly.

“Promise me you won’t let her do that to you again.”

Diana averted her eyes, caught off guard by the request.

“Please?”

Diana sighed and nodded, still not looking up at her.

“I promise.”

“Good, because if she does, this time I’m not going to play nice. _That_ is a promise.”

Diana blinked at the fierce blue eyes staring back at her. 

##

Bathing was far quicker and quieter than usual, and Kara could tell that Diana was drawing back into herself again. Maybe the Amazon was apprehensive about showing up at the communal room after that afternoon’s events. 

She tried to suggest that perhaps they should both stay in their rooms and rest. It had been a very long and tiring day for them both, and Kara could just make a quick run down to the kitchen to grab some food and they could have a quiet night, but Diana was having none of it.

 

_Kara was waiting outside her room, distractedly smoothing her new attire, another gift from Diana. A few days before, she had noticed some Amazons wearing soft linen pants, sleeveless loose shirts and short indoor boots. It looked so comfortable and Kara, who was a confessed slave to comfort, asked Diana where she could find something like that. Diana gave her that mysterious little smile of hers, and when she got back to her room that day, two pairs of pants and shirts, and a pair of indoor boots that fit her perfectly were displayed on top of her bed._

_“That looks really good on you.”_

_Kara looked up, surprised, and nearly swallowed her tongue. Diana was standing in front of her, wearing a similar outfit in black, with her hair loose, and looking so very beautiful to her._

_Kara cleared her throat, feeling a little hot. Damn, she looked so good in black._

_“You look really nice too.”_

_“Thanks.” Diana gave her a knowing smile. “Shall we?”_

_“You know, we can just have dinner here tonight, if you want to. I can go to the kitchen and—"_

_“—If I stay here tonight, many may consider that I’m hiding and it’s important that I show up with my head held high, bruised or not,” she said, her voice unusually quiet and subdued._

_“But Diana—"_

_“I fear what this might do to my mother’s position. Her only daughter and heir to the throne is beaten to a pulp in a melee gone wrong, because she couldn’t take the pressure of what was being said.” Diana shook her head, clearly still angry with herself. “Just because we apparently have utopic lives, doesn’t mean that there isn't any discontentment, that there isn’t conflict. Some have their eyes set on that throne for a very long time now.”_

_Kara frowned._

_“Did my actions made it worse? I worry that I might have overstepped and—"_

_“—Quite the opposite. You defended me, Kara. If anything, it showed my Sisters that even those from the World of Man are on our side.” Diana gave her a shy smile. “Had it been anyone else, I might be a little angry, but it was you.” Diana brought her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. “My hero.”_

_Kara averted her eyes, feeling more self-conscious than ever. She was used to being called a hero all the time. So, what was different this time?_

_“We’re going, all right?”_

_Kara sighed and scratched behind her ear._

_“Actually, Io said you might say that, and she asked me to tell you, you can be brave and honorable any other time, except today. No one is expecting anything else of you, so we have other plans.”_

_Diana merely raised an eyebrow._

 

Kara led Diana through a well-lit path, down to the beach, where a few fires could be seen, far apart from each other to make it look like private gatherings.   
Always mindful of Diana’s still tender side and healing injuries, she kept a leisurely pace, despite her growing hunger.

“I have no idea where I’m taking you,” Kara admitted. “I’m just following directions.”

Diana chuckled. 

“It’s all right, I know where we’re going. Sometimes we do this, instead of staying inside. We come here and cook our own dinner, just like when we’re out hunting. It’s far less rowdy than the communal room and more private.”

“That sounds really nice.” Kara stopped abruptly, turning around and resting a hand on her chest. “Promise me you’ll tell me when it gets too much for you.”

Diana gave her a warm smile, taking her hand from her chest and placing a gentle kiss on it.

“I promise.”

Leading the way once more, Kara smiled, satisfied, more so because Diana refused to let go of her hand. It was such a warm and fuzzy feeling. 

Quickly reaching out the rustic looking gathering, Kara realized they probably did that more than a few times. In the center of it, there was a large fire pit, where something was roasting on iron skewers. Whatever it was, it smelled fantastic, and her stomach chose that moment to complain angrily. Around it, she could see several bedrolls spread out in a cozy circle, and surrounding the bedrolls, logs covered with colorful wool blankets had been arranged to provide backrest.

It was a very nice and relaxing set up and she was sure it was about to become a favorite of hers.

“Remember, you promised,” Kara mumbled, just before they were within hearing range.

“Yes, dear.”

“About time you two showed up.” Mala quipped before Kara had a chance to say anything.

Diana smiled down at her friends, spying the bedrolls spread on the white sand. There was only one bedroll available, clearly spread out for them, but with it being on the ground and Diana’s still healing side, it would be tricky for her to sit down.

Kara watched her intently. She would not interfere if Diana didn’t want her too, but Rao, she craved to just take her in her arms and lower her down to the bedroll, making sure that she was sitting comfortably. Diana looked her way, a resigned, helpless little smile on her lips. 

“Help me down?”

Kara beamed, feeling happy beyond measure.

“Sure!” Taking her arm, Kara carefully helped her sit down, mindful to position herself in front of Diana and protect her from spying eyes. She didn’t want anyone seeing the barely hidden flinches of pain as she sat down, even if it was just her oldest and closest friends.

If anyone was surprised by the Princess’ request, no one said a word. 

“You two are disgusting.”

Diana lifted a perfect eyebrow at her short haired friend, stiffly leaning back against the log.

“And why is that, Io?”

“It would take us half a fortnight to heal from something like that, and you two are practically healed in less than a day. Disgusting.”

Diana shrugged at her old friend. 

“My mom always said that envy is not a nice trait, Io,” Kara said, looking over at the assortment of food stacked on the large green leaves by the fire. Some of those leaves were being removed from the embers, after being used as wrapping material to cook whatever was inside. Her mouth watered at the thought of it. 

“Funny…”

Diana chuckled, amused at the enormous plate Kara was assembling.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Diana shook her head.

“Not hungry. Go ahead, I know you’re starving.”

Kara gave her a displeased glare. 

“So, who’s going to tell me about Kara’s prowess in defending my honor.”

Kara almost choked on a piece of chicken.

“There’s nothing to tell, Diana.”

“Of course there is. They all saw it but me.” Io smiled sweetly at the blonde glaring at her. “And because I wasn’t around, I’m very curious too. Nesba, want to start? It seems we have different angles from the many Amazons that were around. This could take a while.”

Kara groaned pathetically and Diana patted her linen covered leg, casually leaving her hand there, her thumb drawing gentle touches every now and then.

“Gladly. Little Sister finally showed us today what she’s made of and what happens when she stops holding back.” Nesba gave her a meaningful glare.

Half listening to the Amazon’s tale of the melee, Kara grumbled under her breath about stories being grossly exaggerated and focused on her food instead. Of course, she could hear everything that was being said, and despite that there were a few things that were highly embellished in her opinion, she found herself engrossed in her new mission: making sure Diana ate. It didn’t help either that the warm hand on her knee was distracting her to no end. 

Selecting little pieces of meat and chicken from her own plate, Kara started feeding the dark-haired woman, holding out the small pieces of food in front of her.  
At first, Diana refused, but Kara had no qualms about using her pout as her ultimate weapon of bribery, watching with satisfaction as the warrior silently admitted defeat and snatched the pieces of food, slowly chewing on them.

“Hail the Princess’ Champion!”

Kara raised her head sharply at that. Nesba was holding her mug up and the rest of the group followed, Diana included, her dark eyes shining with undisguised pride.

“What? No, no, no. I—"

“Hail!” 

“Oh, sweet Rao, kill me now.” Kara covered her face with her hands, feeling the heat escaping from her flushed cheeks, and so very glad the light emanating from the fire probably wasn’t enough to expose her flaming face.

“I hope he doesn’t even try,” Diana said, softly. “I’m too fond of you.”

“I hope not too. I don’t want to be in Rao’s Light anytime soon.”

Diana grinned.

“Champion, eh?”

Kara froze with a piece of bread halfway to her mouth.

“I think the gods just provided us a mighty fighter, Princess.” Io had that spark in her eyes that meant nothing but trouble. “And she did it all by herself. We don’t even need to convince anyone!”

Diana laughed quietly, shaking her head at her friend’s glee.

“What is she talking about?” Kara asked, eying Io with suspicion.

“I’ll tell you later.”

Kara handed her more food, not missing the affection pouring from those dark eyes.

Whispering loud enough for everyone around the fire to hear, Kara shot Io a glare. 

“I don’t like it when she has that glint in her eyes. It never bodes well for me.”

Everyone laughed.

“I do have one question for you, Io. It’s been bothering since early.” 

“And what’s that, Champion?” Io crossed her arms over her chest, a smug smile on her lips.

Kara smirked, watching from the corner of the eye as Diana sipped her drink, blue eyes shining with mischief. 

“I’m curious about how you know Ares has hairy balls.”

Booming laughter erupted from around the fire and Diana spit her drink across the embers, laughing helplessly.

Io gaped at the Kryptonian.

“Innocent my ass…”

Kara grinned, her mind zoning out for a moment when the warrior dropped her head on her shoulder, still chuckling. She had that feeling again in her stomach, like butterflies dancing a wild version of the cha cha cha, and it was making her lose focus on the conversation around her. 

Forcing herself to pay attention on what was being said, she heard Nesba’s wild theory about Ares hairy balls and laughed, only slightly blushing. Io and Mala quickly joined the discussion and all sense of propriety was gone after that, but that was okay. All that mattered was that Diana was laughing and relaxing after such a hard day for her, even adding her two cents to the discussion, which was completely out of hand by now.

She knew Diana was not yet all right, the emotional turmoil of having to deal with her aunt’s death for the first time in a century still weighing heavy on her soul, but she would be. She would make sure of that.

##

 

A long while later and after many outlandish tales, they were still laughing. It almost felt like it was game night.

Kara was only half listening now, Diana’s warmth and a full belly relaxing her to the point that she started to feel drowsy. The Amazon was resting her head on her shoulder and using her as her own private backrest. That was okay, she didn’t mind that - at all.

Her arm was carefully wrapped around the warrior’s waist, keeping her so close, she could feel her body shake with laughter. It worried her that her hand was resting on top of the bruise she knew was still tender, but Diana insisted on keeping it there, even covering her hand with her own to make a point.

 

_“Your hand is keeping it warm and making it all better, I promise.”_

 

After that, Kara relented, defeated. It’s not like she wasn’t enjoying herself anyway.

She felt Diana shift in her embrace and looked down at her.

Diana smiled.

“Time to go, Supergirl?”

“Tired?” Kara smiled. “It is getting late.”

Diana nodded. “That, and I have a surprise for you.”

Kara perked up visibly at the whispered words. Not that she was bored or anything, she just couldn’t laugh anymore, and she was exhausted. It was her own fault. She started it, but sure enough the Amazons around her had taken it to a whole new level, and she now had enough dirty jokes to entertain Alex on game night. That, and cause massive heart attacks all around because she was sure not one of them ever heard a dirty joke from her.

Oliver was probably the only one that has ever had, the one she had learned from Cisco shortly after they met. It cracked him up and apparently served as some sort of rite of passage, as the surly man began to relax more around her after that.

 

_“Didn’t think you had it in you, Supergirl.”_

_“I’m full of surprises, don’t forget that.” She raised her beer at him._

_Oliver Queen chuckled and raised his bottle as well._

_“Welcome to the club.”_

_Kara grinned and took a sip._

 

“A surprise? Yeah, it sure is late. We should go. Now.”

Diana laughed quietly.

 

##

On their way back to the palace, she tried to get Diana to tell her about her surprise, but the woman wouldn’t give her a measly hint, and that was all right. She was glad that Diana seemed so much more relaxed than earlier. She knew the taller woman was still worried about that day’s events, and how it could affect her mother.  
She was also sure that her feelings for Imkeh were far from friendly and compassionate. The spark of anger that flared in her eyes when Nesba told them Imkeh had chosen the cowardly way out, trying to assault Kara with a dagger after the melee was over, was enough to chill her to the core.

“Will you tell me now?” Kara asked again when Diana opened the door to her room and led her to the balcony, her arm resting on her shoulders.

“Just a little longer. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” Diana kissed her cheek and left.

Kara sighed. She was a reporter and reporters did not handle curiosity well. It was part of the job description.

Looking around, she noticed Diana’s balcony was exactly like her own. There was a small, richly decorated fire pit on the far end and several large cushions scattered around, with soft wool blankets neatly folded in an open cabinet. A set of cushions was placed by the closest wall to the fire pit, and serving as a table, was a low stool with a book on top of it.

Kara guessed that was probably Diana’s favorite spot, so she decided to make herself comfortable there, throwing a blanket over her covered legs. It was a chilly night and she was glad she was wearing her linen pants.

It wasn’t until she picked up the book to see what it was about, that she realized that soft music was coming from somewhere close by. It sounded like harp and flute, and it brought a smile to her face. Maybe that was her surprise. She certainly had never heard it before, and it was such a soothing sound.

With the book all forgotten on her lap, Kara closed her eyes, focusing on the soft, melodious sounds from below. She was exhausted and sore, and after such a relaxing dinner, the soft music and the warmth from the blanket and nearby fire pit, she felt herself slip away into blissful sleep, but her sharp hearing picked on familiar footsteps and a sweet scent. Delicately sniffing the air, her eyes opened wide in disbelief.

“Why do I smell hot chocolate?” she whispered to herself.

“That’s because I have some for you.” 

Kara looked up at the sound of the soft, raspy voice to see Diana standing in front of her with a steaming mug on each hand, and such a beautiful smile, she almost forgot that even superpowered Kryptonians under a yellow Sun still needed air to survive.

Trying to keep her breathing under control, Kara accepted her mug and closed her eyes, smelling the sweet liquid inside with undeniable pleasure.   
Diana chuckled, sitting by her side.

“Surprise?”

“Where did you get this?” Kara asked, marveled. “There isn’t even chocolate in Themyscira! I’ve checked!” 

Diana smirked, eyeing her from over the rim of her mug.

“An Amazon never tells, Supergirl.”

Kara shot her a mock glare and sniffed her cup again. 

“Oh, my sweet Rao, it’s from Noonan’s!”

Diana raised an eyebrow.

“You can guess by smell alone?”

“I know my stuff, Princess.” Kara grinned smugly, pointing an accusing finger at the warrior. “You asked Alex!”

Diana laughed, throwing her head back.

“You did, didn’t you?” Kara scooted closer, her eyes shining with unrestrained curiosity. “Tell me.”

Diana nodded, still laughing.

“Ah! I knew it!” Bringing the cup to her lips, Kara reverently sipped her favorite beverage in the whole world, enjoying the simple pleasure.

“Happy?” 

The Kryptonian opened her eyes at the sound of the soft voice, both hands holding the cup close to her lips.

“Very.” Drinking from it again, Kara almost moaned with pleasure. “This is sooo good,” she mumbled. “Rao, I could kiss you right now…”

The words slipped out before she could stop them, and suddenly it was as if her mind could only register the sound of Diana’s skipping heartbeat, all other sounds magically blocked.

A gentle touch on her cheek forced her to look at the warrior, only to see those intense dark eyes staring back at her.

“What’s stopping you?” Came that soft voice again, a thumb gently caressing her cheek. “There’s no one here.”

Kara’s heartbeat thundered in her ears.

“You remember…”

Diana’s eyes gentled.

“I do.”

Kara would never be able to say which one of them moved first, maybe they shifted closer to each other at the same time. It wasn’t important anyway because now, their lips were a breath away and she was going to kiss her.

She was going to kiss Diana.

The fingers caressing her skin stopped, tenderly cupping her face instead, holding it in place.

“Kara…”

Without thought, Kara closed the distance between them, but their lips barely had the chance to touch. A loud clear of throat forced them to pull away from each other, and Diana grumbled in a language Kara had never heard of before.

“Mother.” Diana’s voice was full of annoyance and frustration.

Hastily drinking from her hot cup, Kara almost choked, feeling her cheeks burn like never before. She had almost been caught kissing Diana by the Queen! Her mind squeaked, mortified.

As if she hadn’t just interrupted their kiss, the Queen strolled lazily towards them, stopping in front of her daughter. Gently taking her chin up, she inspected every inch of her daughter’s face. Apparently satisfied that the bruising was healing nicely, the Queen moved to Kara’s side, checking her fading wounds as well, before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“Thank you for defending my stubborn daughter. I feel so much better knowing she has a Champion worthy of her.”

“Mother…” Diana growled warningly, but the Queen seemed unfazed.

“Thank you…” Kara mumbled, still embarrassed at being caught almost kissing the Princess by her own mother.

Hippolyta smiled down at her and peered at her cup.

“And what is that?”

“Oh, it’s hum… It’s hot chocolate. It’s from my world and it’s sweet.” Kara hurried to explain. “Would you like to try it?”

Hippolyta took the offered cup and sipped hesitantly, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

“This is the Gods’ nectar!”

Kara chuckled at the Queen’s reaction.

“You can have this one if you want to.”

Hippolyta gave her an approving smile and found herself a cushion.

“Share?” Diana whispered, holding up her cup.

Kara accepted with a smile.

“Why is it, daughter, that you never gave me this to try before?”

Diana rolled her eyes.

“Because, mother, you said you wanted no influence from the outside world in Themyscira.”

“You never told me the outside world had the Gods’ own nectar!”

Diana let her hands drop in defeat.

“My apologies, mother. I shall correct my mistake.”

“Good and make it fast. Now, tell me about this infamous melee that I’ve been hearing so much about.” Hippolyta smirked. “I heard Kara jumped on Imkeh like a she-bear defending her cub.”

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and Kara groaned, knowing the Queen would not relent until she knew every single detail, exaggerated or not.

##

Her mother’s chuckle made her stop in mid-sentence.

“Why are you laughing?” She was telling her mother about Kara’s fierce defense of her, expertly skipping over the details of her own fight.

“It seems your Champion is exhausted, but Gods forbid she drops that cup.”

Diana smiled affectionately at the sleeping Kryptonian. Kara was leaning against the cushions, half-sitting and fast asleep, the mug of hot chocolate held tightly with both hands against her chest.

“Never come between a Kryptonian and their food. I learned that the hard way.”

“I can see that. Perhaps you should take her to bed. The poor thing will not sleep half-sitting.” Hippolyta gracefully rose from her cushion and kissed her daughter’s head lovingly. “Come see me tomorrow. Don’t think I didn’t notice you never told me what happened between you and Imkeh.”

Diana sighed. Of course, her mother would notice that.

“I hope this doesn’t cause you trouble, mother.”

Hippolyta smiled down at her only child, gently touching her cheek.

“You worry too much, daughter. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, but Diana, be very careful with Imkeh. She will not forget this.”

“Neither will I.”

Hippolyta nodded and left, happily taking the mug with the delicious liquid with her.

Waiting until her mother was gone, Diana gently pried the mug from Kara’s fingers, causing the blonde to stir.

“What…”

“Shh… You fell asleep.”

“Oh… Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Kara rubbed her eyes sleepily.

“You’re exhausted.” Diana pushed a strand of blonde hair behind one ear. “You should go back to sleep.”

“So are you.”

“I am.”

Kara looked down at her hands.

“I should go…”

Diana pursed her lips, thinking furiously. She didn’t want her to go. She didn’t want to be alone tonight.

“Is it too much if I ask you to stay?” She whispered, lowering her eyes. “I—I don’t—"

Kara slumped her head on Diana’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad you asked because I was about to beg you to let me stay. I’m too lazy to go back.” Kara huffed audibly. “And I can’t float.”

Diana chuckled, kissing her head lovingly. This woman was adorable and was doing things to her heart that she didn’t quite know how to handle.

“I see I will have to talk to the Gods about this.”

“Will you?” Kara peeked up at her hopefully.

“Yes. I’m looking forward to holding your hand and drag you around when you’re lazily floating. Like a colorful balloon.”

Kara chuckled.

“You’re making fun of me.”

“Just a little, but you have to admit it will be fun to watch the look on Io’s face.” Diana scratched her back lightly, feeling Kara sag heavily against her. She was about to fall asleep. “Want your backrub? You must be very sore from today’s intensive workout.”

Kara shook her head, seemingly content to stay exactly like she was.

“No, you’re hurt, but… Can we stay like this? I’m comfy.”

Diana leaned back, making herself comfortable against the soft cushions, Kara still wrapped in her arms.

“How’s that?”

Kara cuddled closer, adjusting so that her head rested on Diana’s shoulder, her hand clasping the dark fabric of her shirt, just above her heart.

“Almost perfect…”

Diana looked down at the half-asleep Kryptonian, powerless to hide the affection she felt for this wonderful person.

“What’s missing?”

“Blankie…” Kara slurred.

Mentally patting herself on the back, Diana reached out and pulled out the soft blue blanket that she had made sure to fetch from Kara’s room earlier, throwing it over them.

“Better?”

Kara mumbled something incoherently, placing a soft kiss on her neck before drifting off to sleep.

Diana pulled her closer, staring up at the starry sky, a troubled look on her face. _What are you doing to me, my sweet Kara? Aphrodite give me strength._

She thought she heard a faint chuckle, the stars seemingly shining brighter than just moments before. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her. She was exhausted. Maybe she should just stop worrying so much and allow herself to rest properly. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, and probably a very long one.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Diana closed her eyes, allowing the melodious sound from below, and the sweet scent and warmth of Kara to lull her to sleep.   
Her mind sighed happily: Kara smelled of hot chocolate and fresh mint and it was exhilarating.

##

Themyscira’s Palace,  
Senators’ wing

“Leave!” The voice roared angrily.

Insulted, the healer threw the ointment jar at the bed, muttering about rude warriors and bad manners and closing the heavy door with a bang in her wake.

A grunt of pain escaped through bruised lips as Imkeh forced herself to sit in bed. Every inch of her body hurt. It was like she had been trampled by a Centaur. Her head was pounding, and it hurt to breathe – it was like her lungs were set on fire every time she inhaled, and her ribcage was shattered in little pieces of sharp bone that pierced her skin like tiny needles.

She was lucky it was only cracked; she was aware of that. Even her jaw, that was still painfully sore, had survived the blonde harpy’s devastating punch.

Who was this woman? She needed to know more about her and fast.

Hissing at the sharp pain searing through her upper body, Imkeh slowly moved out of bed, forcing herself to stagger to the mirror by the basin. She wanted to see the damage her body had sustained, needed to let it sink in and fester her soul.

Gritting her teeth, the Amazon stood naked in front of the mirror, staring at the damage, her eyes full of hate and contempt. This was the first time since becoming an Amazon that she had been this badly beaten, and her soul craved revenge.

Closing both hands in white knuckled fists at the effort it took to keep herself upright, her eyes focused on the large, dark bruise that covered her breastbone and most of her chest.

“I’m going to make you wish you never set foot here,” she rasped out heavily, glancing down at the red crystal in her right hand, “and there’s nothing you, or anyone can do to stop me.”  
###  
tbc

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas.  
> Talk to me :)


End file.
